The MGAAI murder
by MissEmris
Summary: Martha and the Doctor find themselves at the MGAAI, where aliens meet to embark on seemingly innocent challenges. However, they are quickly caught up in a deadly game of find and kill... Includes some very strange aliens, and some Martha/Doctor
1. The Doctor Didn't Know he Had a Phone

The Doctor danced around the TARDIS console, Mika's Grace Kelly blaring out from some speakers hidden somewhere within the depths of the TARDIS.

"I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be vi-o-let sky-" The Doctor sang along, flicking switches and checking the scanner. "Oooh." He mused, partly to himself, and partly to the TARDIS. "We seem to be somewhere in the middle of the Anadonian solar system. Not good for your engines, all that solar radiation. Better get a move on-" He jammed down a lever, and grabbed the edge of the console at the resulting shudder as they entered the time vortex.

"Why don't you like me, why don't you like me, why don't you li-ike yourself-" He sang, flicking a few more switches and manoeuvring the TARDIS so that she dodged a random umbrella which whizzed past in the time vortex.

"Strange stuff." He mumbled.

At that moment, Martha stomped in, clothed in a simple T-shirt and jeans, wet hair loose, rubbing at it with a towel. "Do you know how much noise you're making? I can hear you from the swimming pool!"

"The swimming pool?" The Doctor frowned. "Didn't we jettison that out to try and hit that space pirate ship that was after my head?"

"That was the steam-room, Doctor."

"Oh yes!" He said, his eyes growing wide. "Because who needs a steam room, eh?"

Martha rolled her eyes. "Nice choice of music." She said, joining him at the console.

"Why thank you. I have just figured out how to use your "i-Pod" thingy, and managed to upload a load of songs which were floating around in Earth's cyberspace." He grinned.

"Oh, really? Any other good ones?"

"Um..." He frowned, bringing up a playlist on the scanner screen. "Who let the dogs out, I need a hero, Do you believe in life after love, errr...."

"OK stop." Martha told him, giggling. "So they just happened to be some of the cheesiest songs ever invented?"

The Doctor's eyes grew wide, turning into brown orbs of innocence. "Yes."

And then a phone rang somewhere on the console.

"Ah!" Said the Doctor, his ears pricking up. "Phone."

"I didn't know you had a phone." Martha remarked, following him as he began to search for said phone.

"Neither did I." He replied, lifting up a panel to check for the ringing object. "Hmmm."

Martha looked underneath the console, beside where the hammer was hung, and there was an old fashioned phone with a curly wurly cord. "Doctor." She said. "The phone's down here." She picked it up and handed it to him.

He held it to his ear. "Hello? Ah! Gilius!"

Martha listened to one side of the conversation. It basically consisted of, "Oh, right,", "Yes, probably,", "Anything you like.", "Yes, of course.", "My pleasure!", "I'm sure we will.", "No, we won't be late.", "Nice to talk to you.", "Good bye!"

The Doctor hung up the phone.

Martha raised her eyebrows. "What was that about?"

"We have a party to go to!" he told her, grinning, pulling a lever.

She raised her eyebrows even further.

"We'll be co-hosting this year's M-GAAI meet."

**A/N: Thank you for reading this first chapter! If you liked it, please review and tell me, if you hated it, please tell me why, and if you're indifferent, please let me know that as well. Basically, it would be amazing if you could give me some feedback. Thanks.**


	2. Damn that Flirty Secretary

Martha had changed into something slightly more formal, but nothing too special. She didn't know what to expect. She remained in her faithful jeans, but had changed into a long, green patterned tunic top, and a jacket. Her hair was down, because she hadn't known what to do with it so just gave up eventually and left it.

She hurried after the Doctor as he opened the TARDIS doors, and they stepped outside, into an incredibly clean, big, bright room with shiny wood panelled flooring, and walls, one of which had a huge window, showing off the nearest planets and stars. They must be on a space station, Martha guessed. Every here and there, there was a little potted purple palm tree, probably in an effort to make the place look more friendly.

The Doctor seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He headed towards a desk at the opposite side of the room.

At the desk, sat a woman, looking down at something which she was writing at her desk, the surface of which was obviously a giant computer. She looked up as they approached.

Martha almost recoiled at the size of her eyes: they took up at least two thirds of her face, leaving only room for a small mouth. Her skin was grey, and her hair was long and silvery. She reminded Martha of a giant grey Bratz doll.

"Afternoon." She greeted them, her voice small and shy. She blinked, her penetrating eyes being covered for a moment by her eyelids. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello!" The doctor chirped. "I am the Doctor, and this is-"

"Martha." The grey woman finished his sentence for him, smiling.

The Doctor frowned.

"I'm so sorry!" The woman said, covering her tiny mouth with a tiny hand. "I can't help it sometimes. I'm low-level telepathic." She looked down, her grey skin colouring slightly.

The Doctor smiled. "Not to worry, um...."

"I'm Mosha." She said, smiling shyly.

"Not to worry, Mosha." He winked.

Martha rolled her eyes. Why did he never realise that he was flirting with people? "We're here for the M-GAAI meet. Could you point us in the right direction?"

"Why, of course. The meeting will be held in that chamber over there," She pointed to a door. "The other guests will be arriving soon. Feel free to use the sound system while you're waiting."

"Thank you, Mosha."

"A pleasure."

"We'll be seeing you later."

Mosha giggled and looked back down at her desktop computer screen.

"Ugh." Martha muttered, stalking over to the door which Mosha had pointed at, her jaw clenched. She reached the door, hearing the Doctor hurry up behind her, and pushed it open.

After her brain had processed the sight before her, her jaw immediately dropped. She took a few steps inside the room and turned around, trying to think of something to say, a slow smile spreading over her face, the flirty receptionist forgotten.

"Well, this isn't half bad." The Doctor remarked from behind her.

"I'll say." Martha breathed.

All three of the walls facing them were made of glass, the depths of space visible and mind-boggling. The floor was that same smooth wooden panelling, but on one side, there was a spiral staircase reaching up, very, very high, to a large platform. -Like another floor, except smaller, and with no walls. The entire room was bathed in a strange blue light, making everything look new and exciting and alien. Against one wall was a serve-yourself bar. Some things never changed.

Martha took another step. And she realised that she felt a lot lighter than usual.

She jumped, and to her delight, she seemed to go in slow motion, feeling at if she was in water.

She grinned, turning to the Doctor. "Less gravity."

"Correct." He beamed.

Martha leaped slowly over to a corner of the room where lots of black armchairs had been arranged around tables, pretending that she was running in slow-mo in one of those old romantic films.

"Having fun, Martha?"

"I am! I recommend running slow-mo in here, it feels amazing!"

Martha then stopped, turned to the Doctor and frowned, realising that she'd been missing quite a big thing. "Um." She said. "Doctor?" What exactly _is_ the G-MAI..A.... Thingy?"

His eyes widened. "You don't know!"

"No. Care to enlighten me?" She said, running back to him in her new found slow-mo style.

He grinned cheekily. "You'll find out." He dodged her playful punch. "Guests should be here soon."

Their conversation was interrupted by a whooshing sound, and a flash of green light from behind Martha. She jumped, not being able to hold in a shriek of surprise. She whirled around just in time to see the green light of a teleport beam fade, and reveal someone in it's place.

"Ah." Said the Doctor, as Martha's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. "The first guest."


	3. Welcome, Weird Aliens

The someone who had just come in by teleport beam was strange enough to make Martha stare, and fantastic enough to make the Doctor grin.

The guest rolled towards them on its robotic base, waving its eight purple arms in greeting. The Doctor waved back, and so did Martha, after a nudge from the time lord. "Hi." She managed.

All things considered, this guy was a purple octopus which rolled along on a metal base.

OK. Not weird.

When it reached them, it shook their hands, by curling the end of his rightmost arm around their hands with a squelch. Martha could feel the suckers clinging to her skin, and tried to smile convincingly.

"I am Octupulon." He told them.

"Ah." Said the Doctor. "Figures, cos, y'know..." He gestured to the creature's eight arms.

"Yes." Octupulon said, his face darkening slightly. "My parents named me as a joke. They were always.... like that." He sighed.

Martha hadn't known that octopuses could sigh.

"I'm Martha Jones." Said Martha. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor introduced himself. "Myself and Miss Jones are guests of Gilius, friends he hasn't seen for a while."

Octupulon smiled.

Martha hadn't known that octopuses could do that, either.

"The other guests should be arriving soon, so-"

The Doctor was cut off by the sound of another teleport beam, as if to prove his point. The room flashed green from the light for a second, but Martha managed not to cry out this time.

At first, Martha thought that no one was there, and that the teleport beam was just being weird. The space was empty. "Doctor, where are-"

But then she heard a few squeaks, and her attention was drawn to the ground, below her line of vision. There were about ten small, green things. Martha had to bite her tongue to stop from laughing- they were brilliant! Like little green splodgy things! They waddled towards her, and she smiled with genuine delight at their strangeness. They were strange in an different way to Octupulon, she decided. A non-threatening kind of strange.

One of them stepped forward, away from the group. "We are the bloogs." It squeaked.

"Hello!" The Doctor chuckled, leaning down to them. "It's a pleasure to have you here."

"Pleasure to be here." It squeaked.

The teleport flashed again, and a couple of the bloogs quivered.

Martha laughed, as the next guest came out of the teleport beam. He was tall, and to her amazement, was walking around on his hands. -Actually, they weren't really hands. They were more like pads, which suckered and unsuckered to the floor as he moved.

"Heellloooo." The Doctor said. "Welcome to the M-GAAI meet for this year."

"Hello." The newcomer said.

Martha felt a strange urge to stand on her head so that she could talk to him properly. But she couldn't do that, so she just decided to wave. "Hi."

"Where's Gilius?" he asked.

"Oh." Said the Doctor. "He'll be coming in a minute. Myself and miss Jones here will be co-hosting with him."

"Cool. I'm Bom." The man on his hands said, and suckered off to talk to Octupulon, who was being poked by lots of Bloogs.

The teleport whooshed again. This time, a dashing figure came forward out of the smoke. He was humanoid. -_Yay_, though Martha- and he must have been about forty. His beard was long, black and scraggly, and his hair was covered by a bandana. His hand was at his belt, on the hilt of an epee. He swaggered towards them, his eyes all over Martha at once.

She clenched her fists. OK. _Not yay._

"Afternoon." He said, in a strong pirate accent. "How be y'all on this fine day?" His eyes moved to Martha. "And you, young lady?"

"I'm fine." She said, not reaching out a hand, but zipping up her jacket in an attempt to get his eyes off of her chest.

The Doctor introduced them.

"I be Cap'n Janeka, of the Star ship Fanatica." He said, proudly.

"Ohhh." The Doctor said, drawing out the word slowly. "The Star Ship Fanatica? But I thought there was a revolt on that a couple of years ago? Didn't you throw the old captain overboard?"

He looked the Doctor squarely in the eye, leering. "Don't you go thinkin' it's clever to remind me of that." He hissed. "Yes, I was that cap'n, and I will recover my place on that ship." He emphasised the last few words, looking meaner with each one.

"Yes, I'm sure you will." The Doctor said, as if they were having a nice chat. "Cap'n." He added.

Captain Janeka moved on quickly to go and get a drink with the others, but not before giving Martha a grin which made her feel slightly sick.

"Someone likes you." The Doctor muttered.

"He was horrible." Martha whispered to the Doctor, moving slightly closer to him and taking his hand.

The Doctor stared at her.

"I think it's a good idea if Janeka thinks we're a couple." She explained in a low voice. She waited for his verdict.

"You don't think that'll keep him off you, do you?" The Doctor asked.

He had a fair point, but her hand remained in his.

The next two guests arrived at the same time. One was a Lord Embreith, snooty and arrogant on first impressions, laden with rich clothes and expensive jewellery. The other was a Lady Farina Kramisha Wotnot, much the same, except obviously female.

And the two seemed to get along quite well.

_There's someone for everyone, _Martha thought.

"Sooo." The Doctor said to her, everyone else having started drinking at the bar behind them, introducing themselves and laughing loudly. "Now we're just waiting for Gilius, and then we can begin."

Martha sighed. "You do know that I don't have a clue what you're talking about when you say, "begin."?"

"I know." he said.

**A/N: So as you can tell, my imagination went a little bit crazy in this chapter.**

**Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy. :)**


	4. The Counting Game

After waiting for Gilius for some time, Martha and the Doctor went to have a drink with the others. Martha noticed that the bloogs seemed to enjoy poking people, because they were now conducting a poking experiment on Bom, the man who walked on his sucker-like hands.

Lord Embreith and Lady Farina Kramisha Wotnot were thoroughly questioning the Doctor on what it was that he "did for a living".

"So you're not a man of medicine?" Lady Farina was saying, clearly confused.

"No." The Doctor said. "Well. I kind of am, but I also... fix things..."

"A mechanic? You don't look an awful lot like one."

"Well, I'm a bit of both really, and I travel around a lot."

The Lord and Lady exchanged a glance.

"A traveller?" Lord Embreith asked, immediately assuming a more arrogant prose. "Well. Back in the good old days, that never would have been excepted."

Martha decided to go over and save him. "Hey, I'm Martha."

"Good day."

"Martha travels around with me." The Doctor explained.

The Lord and Lady's faces lit up. "Oh really? What a delightful young companion you have, Doctor."

"Thanks." Martha said, her voice a little harder than it should have been. She was a little annoyed that they still seemed to be talking to the Doctor, even though she could clearly talk for herself.

"So where are you from?" Martha asked them.

"Oh." Said Lord Embreith. "Well. All over the place, really. I suppose..."

Martha felt her mind begin to wander, as rude as it was of her, as Embreith rambled on and on about his heritage. She really wished she hadn't asked.

"...of course, back in the good old days, we didn't have to watch our backs, us Lords. No, there were no people out to steal our fortunes. But now, of course, nothing like the good old days. Everyone's out to steal everyone's property, money..." he trailed off into a tut. "Back in the good old days-"

Martha and the Doctor exchanged a glance. Lord Embreith seemed to be talking more to Lady Farina, and didn't seem to notice as Martha muttered to the Doctor, "I'm counting how many times he says "the good old days"."

"What're we on?"

"Four, if we count the one earlier."

"... and everyone could have as many ships as they liked. I even owned a space port at one time, but of course, back in the good old days, that was still allowed. Now they're all publicly owned, the rotters..."

"Five." The Doctor murmured.

"...I miss the good old days..."

"Six." Martha mouthed.

Lady Farina had been smiling and nodding politely all the way through, but now jumped as Martha had done earlier, as the teleporter beam flashed and whooshed.

Everyone went quiet, including Lord Embreith, -finally- and looked to see who had arrived.

A man stood at the far end of the room.

"Hello." Said Gilius.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter will be the antics of all the different aliens as they play a popular party game... which ends in disaster. Oh my goodness can we see the beginnings of a plot appearing? Intriguing? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**Also, I'd really really like it if you could review. I've looked at my traffic and it seems like quite a lot of people are reading my story, but just not reviewing. It would be great if I knew what you thought of it, what I need to improve, what I did well, etc. Thanks :)**


	5. Treasure Hunting

The Doctor headed over to Gilius, who was brushing himself down, as if the teleport beam had made his tuxedo dirty.

And he had pink skin. Martha was very impressed.

Gilius looked delighted to see the Doctor, and the two men shook hands and exchanged greetings. The Doctor led him over to the guests, some of which he already knew, some of which he didn't. He beamed at them all, looking like a jolly pink Father Christmas. Except without a beard, and wearing a tuxedo.

So actually, Martha admitted to herself, he didn't look like Father Christmas at all. So it must have been something in his attitude, something in the aura around him, which reminded Martha of a jolly old man. Gilius greeted everyone by shaking their hand, or foot, or tentacle, and when he reached Martha, he kissed the back of her hand gently. "So you must be the lovely Martha." He told her, and despite herself, she found that she was blushing. "The Doctor has told me all about you."

"Really? When?"

"I think he said that you were attending a Beatles concert at the time."

"Oh." Martha remembered the day. "That. Yeah."

He chuckled and winked, then swirled around the face the entire group. "So.... let's begin this year's meeting!"

Martha was dying to find out what M-GAAI stood for.

"The Multi-Galactic Annual Aglaaic Institute has now officially begun." He announced, puffing out proudly.

"_Aglaaic_ Institute?" Martha automatically repeated, her brain not working fast enough to stop her. Her skin glowed red and she looked down, trying to pretend like she hadn't said anything. _So this was, what?_ Thought Martha._ A place where a random assortment of angsty aliens came every year to learn some kind of... language? Called Aglaaic?_

"No." Said a light, clear voice from behind her. "Aglaaic is the term in Anadonian reffering to "challenge" or "game"."

Martha's thoughts froze and she turned around to see who the voice belonged to. She recognised it... Martha should have known. Standing in the doorway was Mosha, her huge eyes captivating.

Mosha had just read her mind, and even though it was petty, Martha's jaw immediately clenched. She didn't like people being inside her head. Or maybe it was just that she still held something against Mosha for kind of flirting with the Doctor earlier. -Either way, Martha did not smile.

Mosha spoke. "I've just come in to inform that your first challenge is ready."

_Challenge?_ Martha's imagination went into overdrive.

"Oh, hello Gilius." Mosha said, waving. Then she smiled, mostly, Martha noted, in the Doctor's direction, and stepped further into the room, joining the group.

Martha only just contained her irritated sigh. Looked like she was staying/

"What does she mean, challenge?" Martha asked in the general direction of everyone.

Gilius smiled, rubbing his hands together. "Ah. We shall find out."

At that moment, a robotic female voice emanated throughout the room, and Martha instinctively looked around, as if searching for the source of the voice. There was no one place in the wall which it came from. It was just, sort of, everywhere. Coming in from all sides. The blue lights got more intense, making the room look as if it was underwater.

"First challenge submitted-" The voice echoed. "Hidden around the space-station are three clues. In pairs, the clues must be found. Whichever team is left over at the end with no clue will be eliminated."

Martha's heart juddered and she leaned closer to the Doctor. "What does it mean, "eliminated?" She whispered, imagining things which she hoped were far more horrible than the actual truth.

He raised his eyebrows, as if to say, "No idea".

Martha continued listening to robot-woman.

"No communication with other team-members, and under no circumstances no threatening physical contact. You have three hours until each team will be separated by teleportation to another MGAAI location."

The last sentence of the metallic announcement hung in the air, until it was broken by the murmur of the bloogs, which seemed to be taken as a signal for everyone else to start talking, too.

Whilst Martha was still taking in some of the information, all the other aliens were bustling around, getting into teams and squaring each other up.

It was strange to have this new found competitive air just moments after everyone had been chatting and drinking.

So, Martha ran over it in her head. It was like a treasure hunt. Each team had to find a clue, but there was going to be one team left out at the end who would be... eliminated. And she had learned to be wary of any term like that, which could be related to.... she shuddered.

So _Aglaaic_ meant "game". For some reason, Martha felt chilled by that word, her spine tingling slightly and her stomach tickling with nerves. "Game". She resolved to just throw herself into this "game", and not to look back at any point.

Martha turned to the Doctor, who had his back to her, talking to Mosha. Martha's insides did a strange little angry back flip, and for the second before the Doctor turned back to her, she thought that he had decided to pair up with Mosha.

"Right then, Martha." He said. "Let's beat the other's to it."

She internally sighed with relief.

She wasn't sure why she felt so threatened by Mosha. It wasn't like Martha and the Doctor were a couple, as much as she thought about the idea. _OK, Martha._ She told herself. _Stop being a moody bitch._ But she couldn't help chuckling as Mosha walked over to a leering Janeka, the one who had practically undressed her with his eyes earlier.

Martha grinned at the Doctor.

"OK." She said. "We're gonna kick some alien butt." She looked around, and realised that not actually everyone had butts.

"Um..." She tried to correct herself. "Let's kick some alien.... head?"

"Doesn't sound as good." Said the Doctor.

"No."

Everyone filed out of the door, and milled in the entrance hall, the TARDIS in one corner.

"Let the challenge begin." Gilius said, and the groups dissipated off in different directions faster than you could blink. Martha found herself being pulled off down a side corridor by the Doctor, clutching her arm.

He was so eager.

"I have a question." Martha said, as she was led through several corridors, secretly enjoying the Doctor's hand on her arm.

"Fire away."

"What did it mean, each team will be separated to a different MGAAI location?"

The Doctor frowned. "Uhh, I think it's gonna transport us to another space station."

"Oh." Then Martha stopped walking, causing the Doctor to skid. "But what about the TARDIS?"

"We'll think of something." And he continued to lead her down different corridors.

"Where are we going?"

"The viewing platform."

The Doctor was speeding up, starting to run. Martha couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"And where is this viewing platform?"

The Doctor pushed a door aside, and it swung in a blur as they powered through it, sprinting now. Then the Doctor pulled them both to a halt, and Martha pushed her hair out of her face, breathing quite heavily and blinking, taking in her surroundings.

"Wow."

**Reviews really make my day guys! Remember, you can review even if you don't have an account.**

**x**


	6. The Transluscent Map

When the Doctor had said "viewing platform", he hadn't been lying, Martha thought, as an excited tingle spread through her body, her mind taking a long time to take in the scene spread before her, like a huge all-too-perfect picture postcard that, if the space station had a gift shop, you would probably be able to buy there. The first thing that she was able to take in fully was the bubble of air around the platform where they stood, clear, but gleaming with star light. The second was the infinity of stars and galaxies and all the dark nothingness of space in between, stretching further and wider than she could see. The third thing was the complex tangle of corridors, rooms, docking bays and space shuttle pads that was space station, stretched out below them. The exterior was made of metal, and the thousands of little lights that shone from all the windows in the complex maze made the whole thing eerily beautiful.

"Wow." Martha breathed again, taking a few steps forward and tentatively laying one hand on the air bubble. Little ripples spread out from where her hand had come into contact with it, as if it was water. Albeit very, very solid water.

The Doctor was taking the whole thing completely in his stride, but also showing appreciation for the view. His eyebrows were slightly raised, and he let out a long breath. "That's not something you get to see every day." He walked forward and laid his hand over Martha's.

Martha froze.

He tightened his grip.

Martha closed her eyes, not having a clue what he was doing but enjoying it all the same. Her heart had lit up in a pleasant way. She almost let herself get carried away by fantasies... then she mentally shook herself awake. _Martha_! She scolded herself. _Don't even think about it in that way. _

The Doctor's face, Martha noted when she dared to look up at him, was deep in thought, his eyes closed. "Hang on, Martha..." he muttered. "If I can just..." He moved his hand slightly, in effect moving hers, and then his eyes flashed open. "Gottit!" he clamped down their hands, like a claw, digging into the air bubble.

Martha looked on in astonishment as from the point where their hands touched the surface, a maze of lines, dots, and writing spiralled out. It took her a couple of seconds of chewing her lip and squinting to realise that it was a map.

"See?" Said the Doctor. "Tickle it in the right place and you get results!"

Martha's heart sank as he slipped his hand off of hers. She let her arm fall limply down to her side.

"And look, Martha!" he said, like an excited puppy -an excited puppy that could talk- "It lines up exactly with the real space station!"

Sure enough, every bend and twist in the real space station which stretched out before them was covered by the translucent map which was projected onto the air bubble in front of their faces. The writing was in a strange font which Martha could barely read, but she gathered that it labelled every room and corridor for them.

Which was very handy when you were on a treasure hunt.

"Wait a minute- How did you know that this viewing platform was here, Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Time Lord instinct."

Martha growled.

He just smiled cockily, and continued studying the map.

"So," Martha said, feeling a little out of her depth even with map reading. "We're looking for..."

"Any places which look really difficult to get to. There will definitely be a clues there. They're not gonna make it easy for us." He answered immediately, whipping out his sonic screwdriver.

Martha grinned. "Well, um." She looked at the map a bit more. "_Everywhere _looks difficult to get to. How about down there?"

"That's the incinerator chute."

"Oh."

The Doctor pointed to a certain room on the map, at the opposite end of the station to where they were. Martha could only see one corridor leading away from it, which seemed to get lost in a maze of tunnels after a while. The Doctor clucked his tongue. "Bingo." He began sonicking the map. "Now to find some directions..."

Martha laid a hand on his shoulder. "Isn't directions cheating?"

He paused, the buzz and light of the sonic screwdriver dying out. "Oh yeah." he sighed. "Good point." He dropped the screwdriver back into his pocket, looking thoroughly let down.

But then his face broke into a smile, and Martha felt his muscles tense before he ran back through the door which they had entered by.

She took one last look at the amazing view, and ducked out of the door after him, breaking into a jog. Why did he always have to run off like a mad thing?

She caught him up at the end of a very long corridor, while he had stopped to figure out which way to turn at a fork. "Come on, Martha!" He said. "Keep up!"

"I'm trying!" She told him, and then stalked off down the right fork.

"I suppose we're going right, then." The Doctor said, and followed her, this time keeping with her at a walk.

"So once we find this clue thing, what are we supposed to do?"

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets. "I assume we have to use it to work out how to teleport to the next level."

"And if we're the team who don't find a clue?"

There was a pause before the Doctor answered this one, just as Martha had expected. "Then we'll be.... what did robot-woman say?"

"Eliminated."

"Eliminated. Doesn't that sound lovely?"

"But what do you think that means?" She paused. "I mean, it can't mean "kill", because that must be against some kind of rules, somewhere. Even in space in the far future."

"Mmmm." Said the Doctor, sounding uncertain.

Martha knew that there was something wrong with the nature in which he was responding, but decided to leave it for now. They had some treasure hunting to do.

They'd reached the end of the corridor. It now split into two, heading off in opposite directions in a T shape. They couldn't see down them. Which also meant that they wouldn't see anything lying in wait to jump out at them. Not that there would be. Martha gulped.

"Right again?" She asked.

"Yep. Right's always good!" The Doctor said, turning.

But as Martha turned down the corridor after him, he caught her arm, and wrenched them both back around the corner, flat against the wall, making Martha gasp.

"What?" She hissed.

The look on the Doctor's face, pressing himself up against the wall beside her, told her that there was something very, very wrong with what was down that corridor.


	7. Horror in the Corridor

The Doctor looked her right in the eye. "Please don't make any noise."

She was about to challenge him- to demand why, but in the silence after his statement she thought she could hear something. Some faint whimpers, girlish, distressed... And on top of that some grunts, deeper, more manly.

Martha's eyes opened wide as she guessed exactly what was happening right now down that corridor. Well, almost exactly. Before the Doctor could stop her, she had leaned across him, and peered around the corner like a spy in the movies. What she saw made her eyes narrow with anger, and it was all she could do to stay with the Doctor and watch.

Janeka the retired space pirate had Mosha, the receptionist, pushed up against the wall, holding onto her wrists hard, with his rapier in his mouth. She was clearly terrified, squirming around, trying to loosen his grip, her huge eyes terrified. He was muttering to her, every word dripping with threat and malice. They were too far away for Martha to make out his words, but she could guess the general gist of them.

He began to move his face towards her chin, his teeth bared. Then he stopped.

He suddenly let go of Mosha's arms, throwing them down fiercely, where they hit the wall behind Mosha like limp weeds. He then barked something else, and she began to follow him down the corridor again like a terrified baby duck.

"No, Mosha. Run away..." Martha hissed. As much as she didn't like the receptionist, Martha wasn't keen on crazy perverts who threatened people with knives, either.

Obviously, Mosha couldn't hear her.

The Doctor peered around the edge of the corridor too, and watched them walk away.

Martha looked up at him, her heart pumping. "Why didn't you _do_ anything? He could have done anything!" It was a blunt statement, but the Doctor knew it was the truth.

He kept watching Janeka and Mosha as they left, his eyes not leaving their retreating backs as he explained to Martha. "If we'd run at him like mad people, he could have done anything. He could have killed her, and then killed you, too. Or tried to. People like that are like wild animals. No sudden movements or threats, or they go crazy." All of the earlier brightness of his voice had left, and he was deadly serious. "Unless Mosha had been in real peril-"

"You don't call that real peril?" Martha snapped.

"We're going to follow them." He said, ignoring her statement. "Right now."

"Finally, a good plan." She sighed, and set off down the corridor beside the Doctor.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and subscribe, if you like the story. And if you favourite it... well. BFFs.**

**x**


	8. Why Don't We Mix Things Up a Bit?

They walked in a tense silence, listening out for anyone and anything that might be around them. But mostly they were listening out for the footsteps of those ahead of them, which were always there, faintly, but there nevertheless. They dared not talk to one another in case they lose the sounds and miss something. Every sound was magnified by about a hundred times; their ears were pricked, their bodies were tense, ready for an attack...

So when two figures appeared from a side-door, Martha and the Doctor whirled around, hands out in an attempt to keep whatever it might be away from them, ready to fight. Martha couldn't help crying out, something which she later berated herself for.

They both breathed sighs of relief in unison as they realised that it was Octupulon and Lord Embreith, who's eyebrows and hands were raised at their defensive stances. Octupulon rolled backwards slightly, the engines in the lower part of his body whirring, sounding like he was whimpering.

Martha and the Doctor relaxed completely.

"Lord Embreith, Octupulon." The Doctor grinned. "What a nice surprise."

"What are you looking so worried about?" Lord Embreith huffed, puffing out his chest indignantly. "We're nothing so worry about, myself and Octy here."

Octy frowned at him, probably in annoyance at being called "Octy".

Martha hadn't known that Octopuses could frown, either.

"No, no, of course not. Sorry to bother you. Er, well." The Doctor grinned and pointed off down the corridor. "We'll just be on our way then-"

"Is everything well?"

Martha's skin crawled as she recognised the throaty voice of Janeka from behind her. His presence was like a small bomb- they knew about his true side, but couldn't say anything about it. The air was poisoned by untruths emanating from him, and Martha had to try very hard to keep from marching right over there and slapping him. She turned, and saw that he was standing there, hand on rapier, which was back on his belt, and his expression questioning. Mosha peered out from behind him.

"Oh, everything's fine." Martha smiled, after an awkward pause. She hoped she didn't sound too fake. "We just bumped into these two, and now- we'll be on our way." She grabbed the Doctor's arm, and tried to pull him away from the now crowded-area.

But he dug his heels into the ground, so to speak.

"Actually..." He said, making everyone hang onto his every word. That was a talent of his. "I have a proposal."

Martha's heart did a double-pump, and then fell over itself trying to catch it's normal rhythm up again. _Never say proposal, Doctor! Please! Are you trying to kill me?_ But of course, he couldn't hear her thoughts.

Martha felt Mosha's eyes on her, and turned in time to see her smile slyly. Martha cursed internally. Mosha had just read that thought. Why couldn't she keep her oversized head out of Martha's business?

The Doctor continued. "Since we're all here, in a nice little group, having a nice little chat-"

Martha rolled her eyes. _Oh really, Doctor? A nice little chat?_

"Why don't we mix things up a bit?"

No one seemed to understand.

He elaborated. "Let's split ourselves into two teams of three."

Octupulon blinked, and the others did some shuffling.

Martha decided to help him out. "Actually," she began, not exactly knowing what would be the right thing to say so kind of blundering around in the dark. "That's a brilliant idea. That would make things so much more interesting! And then there would be three teams: two made up of us, and one made up of Bom, Lady Farina, and the Bloogs. Everyone would have a clue!"

"But that's the whole point." Octupulon said. "That's the rules. There has to be one team left out."

"And eliminated?" Martha put her hands on her hips. "What if that team was you and Lord Embreith, Octy?"

Octupulon looked down. "It's the rules."

"Oh, don't pay attention to the rules!" Lord Embreith said, surprising everyone.

Martha still had no idea why the Doctor was doing this whole thing, so watching his strange plan catch on was a little weird. She didn't know what the turn-out would be.

Lord Embreith continued. "Back in the good old days-"

"Seven!" Both the Doctor and Martha shouted at once.

Everyone stared at them until the Doctor motioned for Embreith to continue.

"Back in the good old days, if the rules meant that playing could be dangerous, everyone would ignore them. It's simple enough. Just say that there was a bit of a confusing mix-up with the teams and we weren't sure how many there were."

A smile spread across the Doctor's face. "Excellent!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Right, well. Martha and I shall go with Mosha, and then you two can form a new group with Janeka. Sounds like a jolly good plan to me- right," He tugged at Mosha's sleeve, and then whisked the two girls away, leaving behind a slightly befuddled trio. "Good bye, and good luck!" He called over his shoulder, and led them off. In a blur, he led them all through lots of doors and out into a large room with many corridors leading off of it. The room was lit in a dull blue way, the light shining off of the metal walls. Very space-age.

Martha took a moment to catch her breath, looking at the Doctor in bewilderment. Mosha was just giving him do-eyes. He was looking around at them room, taking in all the different routes that they could take.

It took Martha a couple of seconds of taking in the whole situation to realise that the Doctor had done what he had done for a very, very good reason. Leave Janeka with a couple of fully-grown males, and take Mosha away from him. She couldn't help walking over and whispering a quick, "well done." in his ear.

He looked down at her. "Thank you." he said. "Now, the fact is, I think I just got us lost."

Martha looked around. "Yes." She agreed. "Well and truly."

Their ponderings were interrupted by a crackle of loud speakers, and suddenly, that same female, robot voice was coming at them from all sides again.

"Due to recent alterations in team numbers, one clue has been eliminated. Two clues remain, and one team is destined to lose."

"Well, that doesn't make things any better." Martha frowned. "I'm really starting to get irritated with that robot-woman."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, yet again. Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing! And Vikki, why not get an account so that you can get email alerted when I, and any other stories you like are updated? (If you already have an account and just can't be bothered to sign in, sorry, this is just me being a mong). **

**Thanks again to everyone who's been reviewing so far, I really appreciate that you're enjoying my story.**


	9. Exclusion Hurts

"It could be a dead end down that way." Martha said, pointing down a corridor to her right, getting her bearings. "But if we go down to check, the others might come through this way and get ahead of us."

The Doctor frowned. "I'll go down and check, and you girls wait here."

Martha was about to protest, when Mosha laid a small hand on his shoulder, fluttering her eyelashes. OK. Now this was getting ridiculous. In light of everything which had just happened to Mosha, Martha knew that she should be casting all dislike away. -But _look_ at her big flirty eyes and the way she was touching the Doctor... The idea that she was maybe being a little paranoid did occur to Martha, but she cast it aside. No matter how hard you looked at those eyes, she couldn't gather any other meaning from them.

"Why doesn't Martha go?"

Martha had to concentrate hard in order to keep her mouth shut. Other wise she probably would have said something which really wasn't very nice. If she went, that would leave the Doctor and Mosha alone, and something about that arrangement set off warning bells inside Martha's head.

"What?" She snapped. "Why?"

"It would give The Doctor and I a chance to exchange team plans." She said. "We need to make sure that our team is functioning fully, don't we?" She smiled as she waited for the Doctor's verdict.

Martha was confident that the Doctor wouldn't agree, mostly due to the fact that most of what she'd just babbled about in her seductive tone was complete rubbish. She allowed herself to relax a little.

"Mmm." The Doctor mused. "I think that's a good idea."

Martha's mouth dropped open, but she didn't speak. Her cheeks flushed red.

The Doctor just looked at her stunned face, slightly bemused.

After a couple of moments of a stare-off that seemed to be going nowhere, Martha turned on her heel. "Fine." And she walked off down the corridor, her heels clacking as loudly as she could make them on the floor. The sound resonated through the corridor, and she hoped it hurt both of her companion's ears. _He is so clueless. He's lived for 900 years, I'd think he would be a little less naïve now._ Angry thoughts buzzed around her head like buzzy things.

After a few minutes of walking down the same mundane corridor, she was starting to expect to see the dead end that she was supposed to be checking for around every corner. But the corridor just seemed to be one long bendy route, never looking like it was going to end. Martha considered turning back, but then came to the conclusion that it would be better for her to continue for a little while, just so that she could calm down. Mosha was too small, too young, too feeble to ever catch the Doctor's eye, Martha reassured herself. Nothing. Will. Happen. These words made her feel a little better, and she relaxed into walking more easily. She watched each side-door and piece of wall panelling pass by with each stride, trying to think about something else.

_OK, Martha,_ she thought to herself._ You should really start thinking about the real crisis here: the fact that you just saw Janeka abusing Mosha, and that he's now loose on the station. Albeit with Lord Embreith and Octupulon. _As far as she was concerned, this information did not equal happiness and simplicity. She could tell that this was the beginning of something which would end in a bang. Hopefully not a big one....

At that moment, she jerked around, narrowing her eyes, straining her ears... she could have sworn she'd just heard something. The sound came again, and this time she realised that it was the sound of resounding footsteps bouncing off of the walls and ceiling, just as her hers had done earlier. And whoever it was, it sounded like they were moving fast. Running. Towards her.

Who could that be? She froze for a moment as she realised that it was quite likely to be Janeka, escaped from his new team and on a rampage, fuelled on by his desire for young girls..._OK, don't be stupid._ She would have turned and run, but the footsteps were too close now, she would barely get around the next corner before she would be in the line of vision of whoever was coming.

She took a breath, and waited.

The Doctor rushed into the corridor, skidding to a stop right in front of her, his hair ruffled up into a mess, his suit askew, his mouth set in a frown.

Martha had no time to breath in relief before he was talking to her, gabbling out words at a rate of knots.

"Martha- thank goodness. I was gone for one minute, checking an airlock outside the room." He was running his hands through his hair, eyes wide, gabbling. "When I came back-"

"What are you talking about?" Martha said, almost giggling, her mind rejecting the fact that something on the bad side could have happened.

He didn't answer, but just took her hand and ran back down the corridor with her, a run which seemed to take forever no matter how agitated he was, out to the big, blue lit room where they'd been standing before with Mosha.

Except Martha didn't have any time to think about that.

Mosha was lying face down on the ground, a scarlet pool of blood soaking her silvery hair bright scarlet. Martha's eyes burned as she realised that Mosha was very, very dead.

"Oh my god."

_**_

**A/N: Thank you for reading! From now on the story gets a little more serious, but with lighter hearted bits woven in still, and some hopefully funny moments too. Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing! And everyone who's been reading but not reviewing.... thank you as well, but I love love love feedback so it would be real nice if you could tell me what you liked, didn't like, etc. :) And also thank you to everyone who's subscribed/ favourited! I love you!**


	10. He Did It

The Doctor, Martha, Octupulon, Lord Embreith, Janeka, Lady Farina, the Bloogs, Bom, and Gilius, all sat in the blue-lighted metal room, feeling the intensity of death in the air. None of them knew where to look- not at each other. Not at the body.

It was at the side of the room, and their little group was slumped at the opposite end.

After Martha had seen the body, she and the Doctor had ventured back to find Embreith, Octupulon, and Janeka, feeling nervous about leaving the body with no one to guard it, but knowing that after what had happened, they needed to stay together. Or Martha could be dead next.

They had found Lord Embreith's team of three a few paces away from where they had left them when Mosha was still alive, and they had all listened to the news with grave faces. Lord Embreith had contacted Lady Farina on his communicator -_there had to be something going on with those two_, Martha thought._ They had each other's phone numbers, for God's sake_- and her team had met them all back at the scene of death. For now, the challenge had been postponed. -Unbeknownst to robot-woman.

It hadn't been the Doctor. Martha was sure of that. He had given her his word, and she trusted him completely. -She knew that convincing the others that he wasn't guilty would be a piece of work, but she would have to. CCTV didn't exist on the space station- it was too big to have every inch covered. Instead it had movement sensors, but they were only turned on at night. So there was no solid evidence of who had committed the murder.

Martha sighed, being careful not to let her eyes wander anywhere near the body. "Well." She said, eventually, breaking the silence that had been looming over everyone. "It looks like the Doctor and I have some investigating to do."

There was a pause as all the guests, save Gilius, looked at her as if she was mad.

"What?" She asked, innocently.

"Don't think you're fooling us!" Bom said. "We're not letting him _investigate_ anything! He's the one who did it!"

"No he isn't. This is exactly-"

Bom interrupted her without a second thought, taking a few suckery-steps towards her. "We all know it was him! He was apparently the only one with her when she died! Who else could it have been?"

"You." Martha blurted, without thinking.

There was a long silence.

"Or anyone else in this room." Martha continued. "Without proof, we can't accuse anyone of anything. We have to make this into a proper case. And that's the Doctor and I's speciality. We can-"

Lady Farina stood up. "But she's dead!" She cried, pointing at the body, and the blood. Every person in the room became aware of it even more. "Can't you see? Your _investigations_ won't change anything!" She was clutching her hands together, distressed.

"But it can stop it from happening again! Please-" Martha stood up too.

"We can stop it from happenin'_ again_ by eliminating _him_!" Janeka drew himself up, pointing at the Doctor, drawing his rapier out halfway. "He's the source of it!"

"Janeka!" Martha exclaimed, disgusted. "Don't you dare go blaming anyone in this! We know what you've done. You're one of the prime suspects-"

"Oh, am I, now?" His pirate accent was thick. "An' why is that, me lovely?"

"You know why! If you could just let us get this under order-"

The Bloogs started squeaking and jumping up and down because of the noise everyone was making.- Martha guessed that they probably knew what was going on, but wasn't entirely sure. Lady Farina had broken down into tears, and Octupulon was putting a few arms around her, trying to calm her.

Lord Embreith looked furious. "But _the Doctor_ was the one who seemed so keen to whisk Mosha away in the first place, and split into different teams! -How can this be a coincidence?"

"There's no reason why it shouldn't be." Martha argued. "No decisions can be made before the Doctor and I-"

The Doctor, Martha only just realised at that moment, had been strangely quiet throughout the whole shout-off. But now, he spoke. "Martha." He said, not looking up.

Everyone fell silent, as if his very voice was keeping them under a spell. "I am, strictly speaking, one of the suspects."

Martha looked at him.

"So I can't conduct an investigation." He said.

"You can't?"

"Nope." he rubbed his eye.

"Oh." Martha's attitude deflated.

Gilius spoke. "However, as long as you promised to be completely unbiased, Martha, _you_ could conduct an investigation by yourself."

Martha's heart thumped. That was a big responsibility. She was so used to having the Doctor to learn from and follow, but now... that was impossible. Martha looked around at all the guests sitting around the room, looking confused, angry, in shock. She took a deep breath, and decided to take a big step.

"Of course." She said, managing a smile. "I've had enough experience."

Gilius nodded, as did the Doctor. "That's settled then."

None of the guests were happy, she could tell from the shuffling and the looking down at the floor, but none of them said anything.

"As long as the Doctor is one of the prime suspects." Bom drawled.

Martha closed her eyes for a second, composing herself. When she opened them again, she resolved to be ruthless: a new Martha Jones.

"Yes." She said, as much as it hurt. "The Doctor is one of the prime suspects."

**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and please review! Even if you could just type "awesome" in the review box! (But I do love longer reviews too...)**


	11. Gilius

"So. Where were you just before you found out about the murder?" Martha chewed on the end of a pen which she'd found in her pocket, leaning against the wall of a smaller, somewhat brighter room which they'd found behind one of the many doors in the corridor outside. The room holding Mosha's body was about two doors down. She leaned back against the wall, trying to look suave, but knowing that she was probably failing. God, the Doctor was so much better at this than her.

Gilius was seated in a small armchair across from her. His middle-aged, pink face crinkled into a thoughtful frown. "Now, where was I...?"

After a few seconds he perked up, remembering. "I was at the reception desk, covering for Mosha. I assumed that she'd want to go and have some fun and do the challenge-" he broke off, and tried for an ironic chuckle, which came out as a sort of strangled puff of breath. "So much for "having some fun...""

Martha resisted the urge to go and pat him on the shoulder and tell him that it was OK, it wasn't his fault... But she stayed seated. _Stay proffesional, Martha._

"So who was the one that contacted you?"

"Lord Embreith." He answered immediately.

"Right." Martha nodded. "And what was your reaction?"

"Well. At first I couldn't believe it- I thought that he was playing some sort of sick joke." Gilius rubbed his hands together, his eyes focusing on the floor, his expression genuinely moved. "But then there was something in his voice... Something which told me that it wasn't a lie. I ran to the murder scene as soon as I could."

"Is that all you did? So you were working normally, then you received the call and immediately got up and ran to the blue metal chamber?" Martha hoped she didn't sound too interrogative.

He paused, for just long enough for Martha to wonder if he was going to tell her something else. "Yes." he said, in a firm tone. "That's what happened."

"Well." Said Martha. "Thank you, Gilius. You can leave, you've been... helpful." That was a lie, and both of them knew it, but just smiled, trying to keep spirits up. Gilius pulled himself to his feet, and advanced towards Martha.

She thought that he was going to shake her hand, and she held it out, but all he did was took it, and pulled her upper body closer to him. He leaned in so that his pink mouth was next to her ear. "Well done for this, Martha." he whispered. "I know you'll find the real culprit."

Martha smiled as he leaned away. She clapped her hands together, a new feeling of confidence blossoming inside her. "Thank you, Gilius."

They left the room together, Martha not really feeling the need to analyse what Gilius had told her. -It didn't have much significance. All she could do was hope that the other's stories would give her more of a lead.

As they passed by the door to the blue metal room where Mosha's body still lay, Martha was glad that the rest of the guests had evacuated it. -It might have been her imagination, but she felt suddenly cold as she passed the door, the very essence of betrayal and murder spiralling from it. She shivered and focused on getting to the other room as fast as possible.

The other room, being big, but somewhat draughty, was where everyone else was now waiting. Thankfully, no fights had broken out yet, and everyone was sitting, quietly chatting to the people who they themselves trusted, mainly those who they'd been in a team with.

The Doctor was standing, leaning against a wall and looking at his hands. Martha wondered how reading his palm, or whatever he was doing, was going to help in this current situation. Martha tore her eyes away from him, although she would have liked to look at him some more. Just before she did, though, the Doctor caught her eye, making a shiver travel down her spine. -She didn't know whether this was caused by her..._ draw_ towards him, or the fact that she was supposed to be treating him like a serious suspect.

Martha pulled herself together. "Can I have Octupulon, please?"

**

**Thank you for reading! And Thank you everyone for subscribing and reviewing! I love you. If _everyone_ _who reads this chapter_ reviews, I'll give them another cyber-cookie! Promise!!**


	12. A Mismatch

Octupulon twitched his tentacles nervously, and Martha smiled at him, trying to brighten the atmosphere. "So!" Where were you when you found out about Mosha's death?"

"With Lord Embreith and Janeka." He told her, looking at her directly, but his nerves getting the better of him and causing him to look down.

Martha frowned at this. "Octupulon?" She asked.

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

"So what happened from the moment that the Doctor, Mosha and I left you?" She folded her arms and began pacing as she listened to his story.

"Well. Lord Embreith and Janeka weren't getting along very well at first." He twitched his tentacles even more, looking very uncomfortable.

"In what way?"

"They didn't want to be in the same team. Janeka was saying about how he wished he was still with Mosha."

"I bet he was." Martha muttered under her breath.

"What?" Octupulon asked, leaning forward.

Martha looked up quickly. "Nothing!" She said, and motioned for him to continue, resuming her pacing.

"Lord Embreith said that he'd have to get used to it, and that they'd better start deciding where to look or that we'd all end up getting eliminated. Then I think they just argued about which direction we should go in. They almost came to blows at one point."

"That's interesting." Martha said, pausing her pacing. If the fact that fighting had almost occurred didn't match Janeka's statement, then she'd have a reason to be even more suspicious of him.- If that was possible. _Although_. Information like this could get twisted... half-forgotten, made to seem in a better light...

"Can I go now?" Octupulon looked around the room nervously.

"Wait a minute." Martha replied, resolving to be ruthless. "Did you, Lord Embreith, or Janeka leave that same corridor between the time when my group left you and the time when you were told about the murder?" Martha let the question hang in the air.

"No." Octupulon answered. "We were all in the same place all the time. Can I go now?"

"Yes, I suppose so." She answered, and went to shake one of his many tentacles. Just like earlier when she had first met him, his suckers gently squeezed her skin, and then removed themselves with a pop when they broke apart.

"Thank you, Octy." She grinned.

"Pleasure." And he rolled out of the door pretty quickly.

Martha had just turned around to start pacing and mulling over the new information and doing detective-y stuff like that, when she heard the door swing back open. It was Octupulon back again. His eyes were wide. "Who was it, Miss Martha?" He asked, fear showing in his voice. Martha realised why he had been acting so nervously: this was waiting to come out. "It wasn't the Doctor, was it?" He asked her.

Martha sighed, spreading her arms wide. "I can't say. I only have two leads- the fact that the Doctor was with Mosha when she died, and the fact that Janeka was seen assaulting her moments before the murder."

His eyes widened.

"It would be good if you didn't tell anyone else that." Martha told him.

"Of course not."

"Thank you."

With that, he left.

Martha stood there for a few seconds, a frown on her face. If what Octupulon had said was true, that Janeka had been with them all the time, then Janeka wasn't the murderer. He hadn't been anywhere near Mosha around the time of her death. She considered the idea of Janeka not being a suspect, and shook her head. It just didn't seem fair.

**

"And where were you when you found out about the murder?"

Lord Embreith huffed, his many rings clattering as he scratched his beard. He was muttering to himself. "Complete disgrace... never would have happened in the good old days..."

"Eight." Martha sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Shall I repeat the question?"

Lord Embreith's eyebrows shot up in an offended manner, and he proceeded to stutter for a few seconds before answering her question. "Well. I was with Janeka and Octupulon, and we were in the corridor. That _Janeka._.. Of course, he'd just run off and left us, and I assume only come back when he'd realised that he wasn't _clever_ enough to-"

"Wait!" Martha held up a hand. "Say that again? Janeka had just run off and left you?" Martha's dark eyes penetrated the Lord.

"Yes." Lord Embreith said. "He stormed off like an upset little girl after we'd argued about which direction we should start searching in. He was gone for a good ten, fifteen minutes." His tone was defensive.

Martha froze, her mind working like the clappers. Ten, fifteen minutes. More than enough time to get to the blue room, murder Mosha, and slip back out again. Around the same amount of time that she'd been walking through the corridors alone before the Doctor found her and led her back to Mosha's dead body... Martha would have been almost satisfied with this revelation, if it hadn't been for one thing.

Lord Embreith's and Octupulon's statements didn't match.

While Octupulon claimed that Janeka was with them the whole time, Lord Embreith blatantly opposed that, saying that Janeka had left for fifteen minutes. So it was the robot-octopus's word against the rich, wealthy, wise old Lord's. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

"Are you sure?" Martha asked, not really looking at him.

"Completely." he said, firmly. "Why, do you think I'm lying?"

"No!" She said. "No, I don't. I just have to be sure. So... when did Janeka get back?"

"About five minutes before yourself and the Doctor arrived."

"Did he seem nervous, satisfied, upset? I mean, when he came back?" Martha proposed.

Lord Embreith nodded. "I noticed him keep worriedly looking over his shoulder."

Martha's brain was screaming at her that Janeka was the one who had done it. -He must have been, all the evidence just added up perfectly, if she accepted that Octupulon could have been lying. Although... Embreith could have a grudge. He could be shining everything in a bad light, just to get at Janeka for some personal tiff.

Martha looked Embreith in the eye. "Who do you believe committed the murder?"

"I don't know. I only know what I saw."

Martha narrowed her eyes, but decided to leave it. Before she did any more delving into Lord Embreith, she needed to question Janeka.

**

**A/N: Oooooh. Next chapter will be Janeka, most probably, and then we shall have a lot more Doctor included. I miss him. Please review! Much appreciated. Everyone who is reading and not reviewing... I love you. But I also love reviews. May I tempt you with another cyber-cookie...?**

**And of course, I loveeeeeee you to all my regular reviewers. :)**


	13. Janeka

"And where were you just before you heard about the murder?"

Janeka leaned back in his seat, completely at ease, his lip curled back, his eyes lingering on Martha's chest rather than on her face, and he chuckled, rolling his eyes up as if trying to remember something. But he was mocking her, and she knew it.

"You can tell me now or I'll just send you to into custody anyway for your abuse of Mosha even before she died!" Martha hissed, taking a few steps forward and crossing her arms.

For once, Janeka's eyes wandered away from her chest, and actually looked at her face- although not into her eyes, as a decent suspect would have done. "I dunno what you're talkin' about." he said slowly, every word dripping with malice, like hot, greasy fat running from his mouth.

Martha couldn't help but shiver before she drew herself up to her full height, and narrowed her eyes. "Answer my question." Her voice rang with what she hoped sounded like authority.

"I was in that same corridor that you and your Doctor-" he sniggered, "-left us in. Lord Embreith was being a right idiot, gabbling on about how I better behave and some other crap like that."

"Well, he was right. You hadn't really been behaving well at all, had you?" Martha shot at him. "Carry on and don't waste my time replying to that."

He hissed, showing his blackened and knocked out teeth. "And then you and your Doctor came burstin' in, and then Mosha's apparen'ly dead." He crossed his arms and slumped back in his seat even further as if to say, "That's it. No more information."

She ignored his body language. "So what exactly happened between you and Lord Embreith, Janeka? Did you come to blows at any point?"

"Might'a done."

Martha had a sudden urge to scream at him, but kept her cool, knowing that that would anger him and probably cause him to lie indefinately, so she carried on pacing for a few seconds, trying to find the correct way to phrase her next question.

"If I find that you're lying, then you'll be prosecuted anyway. You know that?"

"Fine." He huffed. "Yes. I hit 'im."

"Was that all?"

"I might'a hit him again."

"How many times?" She demanded.

"About three. That's all."

"Where did you hit him?"

"Chest."

Martha decided to go and have a check up on Embreith's chest later- there surely would be marks if this information was true. Fool proof. If Janeka was lying about the fighting, then something was very wrong.

"And did you leave the corridor at all?"

"No."

Martha narrowed her eyes. "You were with them all the time?" She paused. "You know, if you tell me the truth now, then you won't have lied, and you won't necessarily be charged with the murder-"

"I didn't leave!" He snapped.

Martha couldn't help not believing him, but she left it for the moment. She had decided that she would have to have a group chat with all three of this team, to get the real facts out. She would properly interrogate them.

"So from what you've told me, this happened: All three of you were in the corridor, and then you and Embreith got into a minor fight, where you punched him three times to the chest-"

"I said about three times, not exac'ly."

Martha sighed. "_Roughly_ three times to the chest. Then you cooled down and were interrupted by the Doctor and I bursting in. -But hang on." She frowned. "Where was Octupulon for all of this?"

Janeka shrugged. "Just standing there. He's a bit of a shy cun-"

Martha held up a hand. "And you definitely didn't leave the corridor?"

"No."

_Hmmm._

"OK. You can go." She told him. "For now." She added.

She followed him out of the room, and back to the other room where everyone was still waiting, all the while mulling things over in her head. So Octupulon and Janeka had exactly the same story, and she could find out whether or not it was true by checking for bruising on Embreith's body- as much as she was at loathe to look at his chest. She would just try to think of him as another patient back at St. Hope's hospital: they had hairy old men coming in all the time...

The door of the waiting room creaked open, and everyone stopped their talking to look up and stare at Martha and Janeka, as if searching for details of the questioning that had just happened between them. As if images of the scene were floating around Martha and Janeka's heads.

Embreith was sitting at the far end of the wall, and so, dodging around people, ignoring calls for her, asking what she'd found out so far, she made her way towards him, only for her path to be blocked by the Doctor.

She stepped back in surprise, but the Doctor leaned into her, lowering his soothing voice. "Martha."

Oh, God. Martha's stomach started flipping over, and she forced herself to look away from those deep brown eyes, so close to hers... she looked at her shoes instead, as if they were much more interesting.

"Yes?" She got around her mental block and tried to concentrate.

"Pretend you're taking me out for questioning. I have to do something."

Maybe Martha was imagining the innuendo in this sentence, but she tried not to blush as she nodded. She stepped back a few more steps, allowing her head to clear.

"Follow me, Doctor." Her mind burned with curiosity as she led him out of the door.

As soon as they were out, the Doctor clapped his hands together, and whipped out his sonic screwdriver. "Right!" he said. "This way, Martha!" And he grabbed her hand, and galavanted off down the corridor.

"Doctor!" She cried. "Where are you going?"

"Just come with me!" He said to her. "No time for questions!"

She allowed herself to be led down the corridor, just hoping that the Doctor's photographic memory had photographed that translucent map correctly, and that he knew his way around.

**

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Much more Doctor in the next chapter. Maybe some Doctor/ Martha slash? Review and tell me who you reckon did it. x**


	14. Down Time

The Doctor and Martha burst through some familiar doors, into a space which Martha remembered clearly, and which made her stomach wrench. It was the reception area, purple potted palm trees here and there, wide windows showing off space and stars, the good old TARDIS sitting in the corner.

An empty reception desk.

Martha looked away quickly, and up at the Doctor. "Why have we come here?" She asked, and then her eyes lingered on the TARDIS doors. She raised her eyebrows at him. "You're not going to run away?" She moved instinctively between him and his time machine, doubting that that was his actual intention, but not knowing for sure...

"Nah." He shrugged. "We're caught up in things, now, aren't we?"

She let herself relax. "So why are we here?"

He clapped his hands, grinning again, his offhand expression sliding off of his face as if it had been a mask, as he marched over to the reception desk, and vaulted over it like an expert gymnast.

Martha let out a startled laugh, and followed, even trying the vault, but failing and kind of getting her foot caught on the edge and rolling off, her legs sticking out as she tried to cushion her fall with her hands.

The Doctor whipped his arms out as fast as a fast thing, catching her, his face alight with laughter already.

She looked up at him, and couldn't help but laugh too, as he helped her into a standing position and she brushed herself down. Her top, which had originally been green, looked rather more blackened that it had done, due to everything they'd been through. Dusty rooms, rolling over desks...

Martha calmed herself down, and so did the Doctor. "Okay," Martha said, taking a breath. "Right now, I'm supposed to be leading a murder investigation. Might I ask you why you've brought me here?"

But as the Doctor opened his mouth to reply, he was interrupted by none other than robot-woman, her voice booming from speakers, hidden somewhere that they couldn't see.

"_Only one hour remains. You have been warned."_

There was a silence. _Oh no,_ Martha thought. _Under an hour for me to solve this case, and I've only just started. And then a load of people are gonna get "eliminated". I should be on wages._

Both the Doctor and Martha knew that this was bad, and so proceeded with things as quickly as possible. Martha just hoped that none of the other guests had panicked and run off, trying to find the clues after hearing the announcement.

"We need some down time." The Doctor said.

"What?" Martha said blankly.

"You know." The Doctor said, offering the desk seat to Martha with a flourish. "Down time. -Some time to think things over, have a bit of a chat, tell me your leads..."

Martha didn't take the seat. It reminded her too much of the dead girl back in the blue metal room.- But she did crouch down next to the massive computer desk, her hands on her knees. "Is this really necessary?"

The Doctor shrugged, and joined her, cross legged, next to lots of desk-drawers. "Yes. To solve the case accurately, it is. Plus we need to search through this lot-" he indicated the drawers behind him, "For the files on the suspects and the murder-ees." He frowned. "Murder-ee? Is that a word? I always thought it could be, but, y'know, I've never really used it before... _Murder-ee? _Sounds kind of, I dunno, cheap and cheerful, doesn't it? I suppose-"

"Doctor." Martha said forcefully.

He closed his mouth.

"So the space station has files on all the different guests here today?" Martha's demeanour brightened.- Information about everyone would make things a whole lot easier to keep track of, plus maybe they could find some paper to put all the endless, beginning-less thoughts that were whizzing around her head, into words.

"Well." Said the Doctor. "The files _should_ be there. -It's good organising, isn't it?"

Martha frowned, leaning forwards to open one of the drawers, seeing piles of papers, in plastic folders. "But why wouldn't all the details just be on the computer system? I mean, if this is the far future, why would they bother taking up room with paper?"

The Doctor nodded, and from the way that she could feel a faint breeze fanning towards her from the Doctor's hair, she realised that their faces were very, very close. His hair smelled nice, she thought, before catching herself and leaning backwards.

"This far into the future? -Not enough cyber-space to store everything on. Hard to believe, I know."

"Ohhh." Martha said. "And so, the space station stores the more important things on the network, and leaves all the people-files on paper. Clever."

"Indeed. But it's giving us a banana-load of a lot more work to do." Said the Doctor, then, "Okey-dokey! Enough chit-chat! Let's go!" He jammed open a drawer and began sifting through paper, searching for the guest's profiles. Martha joined in, opening another drawer. This really was a good idea.

"So. What are your leads on the case, Miss Jones?" The Doctor asked her, after a bit, and this set Martha off, explaining to him everything about the mismatch in statements, Janeka being suspiciously aggressive, Gilius being at reception when the murder took place, and not knowing who to believe. He listened to it all with that lovely Doctor-attentiveness vibe going on. Martha was so glad that the Doctor had led her out here: in a way, he was like her rock, her drug, whom she needed to calm down and order her thoughts. That was one of the reasons why she loved him.

"Hmmm." He said. "That being said... I would look outside that group. Going around in circles thinking about the same people won't help you. Think outside the box, Martha."

"Have you already got this worked out?" Martha asked him, the beginnings of a smile on her face. "Am I just being really stupid?"

"No." He replied. "I'm just being really clever."

Martha rolled her eyes. "If you think you _know_ who did it, you know it would really help the whole situation right now if you just told me."

He didn't say anything for a moment, concentrating on looking through papers and folders. Then, "Don't you see, Martha? This is _your _challenge. _Your_ "aglaaic". I can't work it out for you. Well. I already have, but, y'know." He paused. "I can't tell you. You'd regret it, later."

Martha, after a moment, did see. She looked up at the Doctor, feeding off of the look in his eyes, the trusting, supportive look, and, perhaps it was only her imagination, but she thought she could detect and ounce of pleading in there, too. He was depending on her.

"And anyway," he said, startling her a little bit, "I don't even know if I've worked it out right."

Martha forced her eyes away from his, but the connection remained, a beam of understanding which was firing between them. She'd got the message.

_Think outside the box, Martha._

They continued to sift through all the papers in the drawers, in a silence which wasn't awkward, just concentrative. After a bit more sifting and moving onto a different drawer, Martha began to drift off... wondering what the Doctor could be thinking right now...

But then something interesting came into her line of sight, and she slowed down the fast movements of her hands, sliding out a smooth plastic folder. A label in the top right hand corner proclaimed, _M-GAAI candidates._ No date, but Martha assumed that it would be this years one, because the first file said, _Lady Farina Kramisha Wotnot, 56, status: teleporter, able to travel instantaneously from place to place without the assistance of a beam-_

Martha did a double take. "Doctor...."

_Teleporter_.

**

**A/N: I'm sorry if this wasn't slashy enough for you! I'm sorry, OK? I decided not to have so much NOW, because it would interfere with the plot later. Yes, there is a LOT more slash coming.**

**Anyone else insanely excited about Doctor Who this Saturday? BBC 1, 6:20. XD New Doctor is going to be amazing, cos Matt Smith is made of awesomness, as far as I've seen in his other tv stuff. Only problem is, I'm on holiday at that time (in the lake district oh my), and I'm really hoping that we'll actually have a tv.**

**OK, well, thanks for reading, and please review! I'm sorry if this wasn't slashy enough for you! I'm sorry, OK?**


	15. A Lot of Questions

The Doctor and Martha arrived back at camp. Everyone looked up at them, just as usual when anyone entered. The Doctor slipped back into the crowds, breaking up what looked like quite a sincere conversation between Gilius, Lady Farina and Lord Embreith. He sat down, and no one looked at him- he was very good at not being noticed when he needed to be.

Lady Farina shuffled around a bit, starting to complain about some lost jewellery and looking at her wrist, when Martha interrupted her. "Lady Farina?" She asked. "Please come with me."

She looked up, startled, her large eyes wide, stretching out the subtle wrinkles which were etched either side of them. She was still clutching her wrist because of her lost jewellery or whatever it was. Just shows how rich she was, darn her. "What? It's my turn already?"

Martha nodded, her dark hair falling in front of her face. She didn't push it out of the way, kind of feeling like rocking the moody look, not looking forward to all the working out she had to do, however unusual that was for her. She walked with Farina in silence, all the way to the interrogation room, and once the older woman was seated, Martha closed the door, and turned to face her.

"Hello." She said, trying for a smile.

"Hello." Lady Farina replied primly, her lips pursed. She cleared her throat. "Before we start, I'd just like to tell you that I believe that Janeka did the mur-"

"Sorry." Said Martha. "But I'm supposed to be questioning you, and all your accusations you can save for Lord Embreith or whoever wants to hear it." Martha knew she was being harsh, but she just wanted to get some truth out if this woman. She now had about forty-five minutes left.

"Okay," Martha started the proper questioning. "What happened to you from the moment that the challenge started to the moment that you found out about the murder?"

Her eyebrows knit together, a thoughtful expression gracing her face. "Well. I left with my group, of course they said we had to go in pairs but the numbers didn't match up. And then... we started heading east through the station, I think. Bom was navigating. Then, a while later I got a call from Lord Embreith, telling me that poor little Mosha was dead. Lovely girl..."

Martha cleared her throat. "Right. So then you..."

"We made our way to the location that Lord Embreith told me as fast as we could."

"On foot?"

Just for a second, Martha thought she saw the Lady's eyes narrow. "Yes, on foot."

"Are you sure you aren't forgetting any details... anything you did in between the start of the aglaaic and when you heard about Mosha?"

She frowned.

"Because," Martha decided to let the penny drop. "It says on your file that you're a fully trained teleporter."

Instead of shock or guilt, which Martha had been expecting from the woman, she just smiled, as if remembering a great detail. "I _am_ a teleporter. Of course, I remember what else I did now! I'd left my purse back at reception, and I only remembered about ten minutes before I heard about the murder. So I popped back to reception to retrieve it. Gilius was ever so helpful- and then I came back to my group."

"When you say "popped", I'm assuming that you mean "teleported"." Martha speculated.

"Why of course. -But I wouldn't have used it to get anywhere in the challenge, of course, dear-"

"And you definitely didn't teleport to the blue room, kill Mosha with a hidden weapon, and then teleport back."

Martha could tell she'd crashed all of those proposals onto Lady Farina maybe a little fast. Her eyebrows shot up and she even jumped a bit in her seat. "Martha! How could you even think-"

"So you didn't? That's all I'm asking."

"No, of course not."

"Do you have proof?"

She paused. "Why, of course. Gilius will tell you that I was at reception, won't he?"

**

"So Gilius. I've heard that you missed out a few details of your time at reception."

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I... yes."

Martha stopped pacing, standing squarely in front of him, staring into his eyes with her own penetrating orbs, trying to seek out truth in the lines of his pink face. The annoying thing about his colour- and she wasn't being racist- was that she couldn't tell when he was embarrassed or guilty. He couldn't blush- he was already exactly the right colour. "Tell me what happened again."

"About ten minutes or so before I heard the news, Lady Farina appeared in the reception room. She told me that she'd forgotten her purse, and just to be sure, didn't want to leave it here, so I gave it to her, and then she teleported back."

"Right."

"But Martha my dear, these things are easy to forget- you must forgive me..." He was looking at his hands which were clasped together.

"I forgive you. As long as that's the truth."

"The complete truth."

"And how long did the exchange take?"

"Around three minutes."

**

"So Bom, how long was Lady Farina gone for?"

"About three, four minutes." His eyes peered at her from much lower down that everyone else's- he had obviously declined the use of the chair, and was standing in his sucker-like hands, legs in the air. Although from what Martha could tell from his upside-down expression, he wasn't in a good mood.

"Okay. And nothing else out of the ordinary happened?"

"No, it did not. And all of us now have about half an hour to find the clues, or we'll be eliminated! What are you delving into Lady Farina for? It's that Doctor who you should be investigating!"

"Okay leave."

**

"And so.... ummm... whichever Bloog is your, erm..." Martha used air quotes, "'leader', could you tell me how long Lady Farina was when she teleported away?" Martha stared at the mass of huddles green splodges, who were murmuring to each other in voices too high-pitched for her to understand.

She cleared her throat.

"By our calculations, Lady Farina was not present for approximately three minutes." One squeaked.

Some other started squeaking and coming loose from the pack, beginning to wander absent mindedly.

"Right. Did she appear in any sort of shock or nervousness when she returned?" She knew that she was clutching at straws and there was probably nothing here, but it was worth a try.

"No, she appeared in quite a casual condition, Miss Martha."

Martha felt a strange pressure on her leg and looked down slowly to find a Bloog poking her. It looked up, caught her expression, and quivered like a rabbit in the headlights. It shuffled away.

"You can leave now, Bloogs. Thank you for your time."

So it wasn't Farina.

Everything matched up.

No evidence pointed towards her.

And Gilius wouldn't lie.

**

**A/N: Ohmigod how amazing was Doctor Who which I've just finished watching on iplayer? Told you Matt Smith was made of awesomeness. :)**

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages- I was away for a week on holiday. Reviews greatly appreciated and thank you for reading.**

**(And remember that bow ties are cool)**


	16. The Doctor Appears to be Quite Forgetful

**A/N: Yes, here is an author's note at the beginning ohmigosh. So if you were one of the people who saw that the last chapter was actually chapter nine, which I uploaded instead of the real chapter by accident, just to let you know, I've uploaded the real chapter now and it contains Martha questioning Lady Farina, Bom, and the Bloogs. Sorry for the confusion.**

**

Martha knew that she had to face the final questioning session. To interrogate the one person whom she didn't want to- whom she _knew_ hadn't done anything, and yet.... she couldn't shake the strange feeling that maybe something vital would be revealed.

She shook her head, trying to clear all her thoughts as she pushed open the door to the waiting room. You never knew.

When the mood in the room hit her, she was surprised that she could still breathe. You know when people say that the atmosphere was heavy, uncomfortable, tense? And you think that they're just over-describing things, because how can the air carry feelings? This was proof that heavy, tense, accusing, uncomfortable atmospheres can exist. It hit her almost like a shock wave. Because they all knew – or at least _thought_ they knew- that she had worked it out. All but one of them had been questioned. Prickling began on the back of Martha's neck as she stepped forward into the room, letting the air wash over her, feeling everyone's eyes following her, their mouths opening and closing subtly, muttering to one another so quietly that she couldn't hear what they were saying. Lady Farina still seemed to be clutching at her wrist for her lost jewellery. As if that was the top of her worries.

Robot woman interrupted.

"_Warning: Due to inactivity, only one clue remains. Twenty minutes remain in which to find it. The winning team will be teleported to the next stage of the MGAAI, and remaining contestants shall be eliminated."_

_One clue._ Those words spun around Martha's head, and she had to grab the edge of the door to stop from spinning herself. She felt very dizzy, and now wasn't sure whether the situation was less tense or more tense. Whatever it was, she had better get a move on.

"Doctor!" She said, her voice sounding strong but underneath cracking and crumbling. "Come on."

They walked to the questioning room, the Doctor keeping his eyes on Martha the whole way, his face creased in worry for his companion. She was having a hard time. Their footsteps echoed, the engines of the station thrummed, but still everywhere seemed to be silent.

When they reached the questioning room, the Doctor caught Martha's arm and spun her around to face him, searching her face, pulling her close. "Martha." He said softly. "Remember that you can do this. Twenty minutes is a long time."

Martha shook her head. "I..." She choked a little, fighting back tears. "I know. I just... I'm scared I'll make the wrong decision." She threw her hands to her head, grabbing her hair in frustration. "I just.... I don't know! And if you tell me what you've worked out it'll probably scramble my mind even more- and I'll regret it! I'll look back on this day and think about what a failure I am!" Her eyes were wetting as she gazed up at the Doctor's wonderful, knowing face, his eyes deep with intelligence and loyalty.

"Martha. You are clever. You're one of the most clever people-" He paused, frowning. "Clever _humans_ I've ever met."

She allowed herself to laugh. Was that what he really thought? _Please let him mean it_, she wished._ Please let him not just be saying that to make me feel better._ "I'm not as clever as you."

He nodded, accepting it. "But you can work it out. Just add all the pieces together." Their faces were very, very close, and although Martha's heart was beating fast and her whole body was warming up, she felt more comfortable than she ever would have imagined she would in such close proximity to him.

There was a stillness in which salty tears stopped falling from her eyes. "OK."

The Doctor leaned in and Martha's stomach flipped. He couldn't be about to kiss her-

No. He hugged her lightly, and then let go and led them both into the room. He slumped into the chair and she took her normal position in front of him.

"Just... tell me everything." She said, staring into his eyes.

"You'd just left. I thought that if I was alone with Mosha, I could get her to come out with information about Janeka- about what he'd done to her, and why."

Martha smiled. He hadn't just been blinded by Mosha's huge eyes.

"I was about to ask her how her team was, ease her into telling me with a few subtle hints and the like, you know. Then I heard a whistling from outside the room. I figured that seeing as there was no machinery in the corridors except from the airlocks, there could be a problem, so I slipped out for a second to check it-" He stopped suddenly, his eyes turning misty. "I thought she would be OK if I left her for just one minute. Apparently not."

The Doctor's remorse was beginning to make Martha's eyes well up again, and her voice cracked slightly as she whispered, "Go on."

"It was just the light above the air lock, no big problems, no one was gonna be sucked out into space- then I walked back in and the rest is history."

"I know you didn't do it." It wasn't a reassurance, and Martha wasn't trying to prompt a reply. It was just a solid fact. "You didn't see anyone, did you?"

"No one. Didn't hear anything, see anything. So whoever it was was really fast at coming and going, if you know what I mean."

Martha nodded.

"Ah!" the Doctor exclaimed suddenly, making her jump and put a hand to her mouth. "What?" She moved towards him.

His shoved a hand into his pocket. "Completely forgot! Completely!" His hand emerged again, except this time, it was clutching something. Something which the light shone off of dazzlingly and slid across his hands like water. He held it out, his palm flat, his eyes wide, like a puppy dog.

It was a bracelet, the silver chain slim and delicate and holding three stones, gold and silver and pink.

"Beside Mosha when she died. Thought it was hers, but didn't want to get my fingerprints on the body so didn't put it back on her. -Not that fingerprints really came into play in this whole thing, really, did they? I mean-"

"Doctor." Martha muttered quietly.

He silenced, and their eyes met.

"This is a bracelet. Some jewellery. Mosha wasn't wearing any jewellery. She's a receptionist, she was wearing a suit." As they stared at each other, understanding washed over Martha, and the link between them became even stronger. Martha's jaw dropped, and she jumped up, images of Lady Farina rubbing her wrist and whining flashing through her mind, causing her legs to go faster.

"I need to talk to Gilius!" Martha shouted over her shoulder as the door swung open and shut and she reached the corridor. She set off, breathing fast.

She barrelled into the waiting room, scanning the place. Gilius was right next to the door, sitting with his head in his hands, a promising sign. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out of the room and into the corridor. No time to go to the questioning room.

"Gilius." She gushed, stumbling over her words a little in her excitement. "What did you say about Lady Farina going to reception?"

His eyes widened. "She came to collect her purse. That's all."

Martha eyed him. She could tell just from his eyes and the moisture on his face that he was terrified. "Are you _sure_?" The force in her voice made his reply crumble.

"Ye-s."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows.

He looked away, looking at anywhere but her, the pressure in his eyes making her heart break. But she had to keep going.

"Gilius. If you are lying, I'm giving you a chance to set things right. We can stop this person from killing again." She moved her face around, deliberately catching his eyes and holding them. This was so important...

His voice was barely audible. "No."

"What?"

"Lady Farina was never at reception."

**

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Please review! Everything in this story, questions and cliffhangers and all, will be explained in the next chapter by our clever Martha. Thanks for reading! **


	17. In Which Most is Revealed

Martha's intake of breath seemed so loud in the silence that followed that it made the world spin. "So she was never at reception."

He nodded, his eyes wide. She could feel them boring into her.

"So she was away from her group. She teleported. But she didn't teleport to reception."

"She told me to-" His voice was choked. "Tell you. And now she'll- _they'll_- kill me." He whispered, hanging onto her hand, his eyes terrified. It was as if he'd turned into a helpless child. "_Help_ me, Martha."

"I'm so sorry, Gilius." Martha's voice was measured. "I am so sorry." Martha knew that she'd stolen this phrase from the Doctor, but right now, it seemed super-appropriate. "But-" She swallowed. "What do you mean by "_they'll_" kill you?"

He was starting to shake, and he was clinging on to her arms as if for dear life. Their eyes were locked together. "Lady Farina and her consort-"

Martha's head worked the whole thing out before he'd even said it. Now she knew who was lying. She knew everything.

"Lord Embreith." Gilius murmured.

Martha's breath caught in her throat again, even though she'd known the name. To hear it spoken aloud... "Get away from here." She whispered, her own voice starting to shake slightly now.

He nodded.

"She threatened to kill you?"

"Y-es."

"You need to go. Just keep moving, try and find the clue. I'll keep Farina and Embreith in that room- You're not going to die, OK? I promise."

He searched her eyes a bit more, and after two agonising seconds, nodded. "I'll go."

"Move. Now." Martha told him, breaking their contact.

"Thank you, Martha."

"Quickly!"

He began to run down the corridor, reaching the end and turning out of sight. But Martha's eyes still rested on the spot where he'd gone, hoping and hoping that her promise wouldn't be broken... And then footfalls reached her ears and she turned to find the Doctor speeding towards her. He reached her and almost ran past her, going far too fast, but she caught his sleeve and he halted, beginning to talk exceedingly fast.

"Martha! Where's Farina?"

"I know, I know! It was her!"

"I know you know, but where is she?"

"In there!" Martha pointed towards the waiting room, and reaching for the door.

"Martha."

"Yes?" She looked back up at the Doctor.

He shoved a hand out to give her Farina's bracelet, winking. "Don't forget the clinching evidence."

Martha smiled, and threw open the waiting room door, her eyes immediately drawn to Farina and Embreith, sitting together, muttering inconspicuously, everyone else around them oblivious to their evil. But not for long.

"Hey-" Martha said to the room, and although her voice was quiet and nervous, everyone turned to look. It didn't take much around here... Once the Doctor was through, she slipped the door shut and listened to the satisfying click. No one was leaving this room.

"So, I'm expecting that none of you knew that the Lord and Lady are the culprits here?" Martha let the bombshell drop and from everyone's stunned faces, she could tell that no, none of them had known. Except, obviously, the Lord and Lady themselves, who were staring around, eyebrows raised, with some very convincing innocence going on.

"What?" Farina exclaimed, putting a hand devoid of her bracelet to her mouth. "I... I'm stunned, Martha! How could you propose that _I_..."

Embreith was calmer. "I do not believe that the Lady or I had a thing to do with the murder. Please explain."

Everyone took a breath.

"Of course." Martha's smile was laced with false politeness. Then she took a deep breath, and tried to pretend that she was just talking to the Doctor, not a room full of aliens with only ten minutes before they all got eliminated.

"Well," She began, "The first three people I questioned were Octupulon, Lord Embreith, and Janeka. Octupulon said that Janeka was with the group the whole time, which meant he never could have murdered Mosha. He also said that Janeka and Lord Embreith argued and came to blows. Janeka said the same thing. That he'd been with them all the time, and he'd hit Embreith." She paused. "But Lord Embreith claimed that Janeka left them for enough time to murder Mosha. And he never mentioned anything about Janeka hitting him."

Now, Martha did something which, when she'd first met Embreith, never would have imagined herself doing in a million years. She marched over to him, and pulled his top up, exposing his chest. She had to be quick, and rough, in case he tried to stop her. But he just let her, in stunned silence. Spread across his chest was a purple bruise like the skin of a plum, covering a large patch of skin on the right of his chest. Martha winced, and let his top fall back down.

"That's quite a fresh bruise." She told them all. She'd had plenty of experience at the Royal Hope Hospital. "Which has just proved that Janeka and Octupulon were telling the truth. Janeka was with them all the time. Although he has a history-" She glared at Janeka, "He didn't murder Mosha."

"But that doesn't explain how it was the Lord and Lady-" Octupulon told them, shrugging.

"Okay, now this is getting silly!" Martha exclaimed, rounding on him. "I don't care whatever other things they can do- Octopuses _cannot shrug_!!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry! On with the show!" She blushed, shaking her head. "Sorry, Octupulon. It means that Lord Embreith was lying to frame Janeka."

Lord Embreith's face, which Martha now dared to look at, was a picture. He was stunned. She grinned and continued.

"And then I discovered that Lady Farina was a licensed teleporter, and she had been away from her group, as confirmed by the Bloogs and Bom, for about three minutes. Enough time to teleport to the blue room, kill Mosha, and teleport back again. Then Gilius told me that she'd actually been at reception, but that was later proved to be a lie." Martha was becoming more confident by the second.

"I could have been somewhere else! You still haven't proved anything!" Farina exclaimed, her hands twitching, tense.

"Are you missing something, Lady Farina?" Martha asked, smiling. "This, maybe?" She held out the bracelet, and Farina's eyes widened as they took in the small chain with the three stones.

"I..."

"This was found by the body moments after the crime."

Everyone turned to look at Lady Farina and Embreith.

"So Lady Farina teleported and killed Mosha while the Doctor was fixing an airlock, taking three minutes. Then when the questioning began, Embreith lied to try and frame Janeka, and they threatened to kill Gilius if he didn't lie about Farina being at reception when she teleported away."

It was at that moment that Lord Embreith and Lady Farina stood up, snarling, their growls cutting through the air like razors. "And how he shall scream when we finish his life..." Farina growled, her normal, refined accent giving way to a deeper, rougher voice, her posture gone.

"And then return to finish all of yours!" Lord Embreith finished, glaring at everyone.

It seemed that they'd realised they'd been rumbled, and so gave up the act.

And they came towards Martha, who was standing bang in front of their exit. They had no weapons, nothing which could potentially suggest that they were menacing or capable of killing someone, but somehow... her skin crawled and her breath caught at the sight of them moving slowly towards her and smiling. She was terrified.

_Not a good position._ Martha reflected.

**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviews are loved!**

**I've changed my profile picture! It's me looking at my TARDIS strangely. Why do I have a TARDIS, I hear you ask?**

**Well because I'm a Doctor Who freak. :)**


	18. In Which A Little Bit More is Revealed

Martha didn't know whether to move or not. Sudden movements alarmed some people, but it could still be her best chance of getting away. Although she didn't have a clue how fast these creatures actually were. They were close now, very close.

Everyone's breath was baited, everyone's eyes were on them.

Lord Embreith reached her first. She winced at his foul breath in her face as he moved his mouth very close to hers. Martha could only shiver with displeasure as he brought his mouth down to her neck and smelled it. She dared not hit him, as she would have done if any other person had done that to her. -Except maybe the Doctor- but balled her fists up tight.

Then his eyes locked on to hers. They looked so much deeper, so much more... evil? Purposeful? Whatever it was, Martha's body tensed and a shiver racked through her body again. He moved away, and she only just spotted the knife in time- gasping, she felt a pressure against her waist, and, as if in slow-motion, with the force of a hundred stampeding Marsian buffalo -a very strong force-, was knocked to one side, just as the Lord and Lady rushed forward, the door giving way to flying splinters as they wrecked it, pushing through, the knife still glinting in Embreith's hand. Probably the same one to have killed Mosha.

Martha looked around, and found the Doctor by her side, hands still on her waist. He quickly took them off, and Martha's heart stopped skipping beats. The it started skipping beats again as she realised that the Lord and Lady were gone. After Gilius.

Then they were off, out the door, leaving a room full of stunned aliens behind them, the Doctor calling, "Everyone's free to go and find the clue now! Get away from that room!"

She felt air rushing through her hair, heard their feet smacking against the floor, grabbing the Doctor's hand as they swung around a corner. She strained her muscles to go faster, grimacing, her hair flying everywhere. The Doctor, beside her, seemed to have an unlimited supply of energy, and Martha was beginning to feel like his hand in hers was pulling her along a bit. Kind of as usual.

The Lord and Lady came into view in front of them, just two tiny figures at the end of a long corridor, still running. And then they suddenly stopped still.

Martha and the Doctor looked at each other, and sped up even more, almost flying to several metres behind the spot that Embreith and Farina had stopped at, and skidding to a halt. Martha had absolutely no idea where they were. This space station had too many corridors and rooms. And most of them held bad memories.

Then the reason that they had stopped presented itself to Martha.

Gilius was in the chamber beyond, standing there, resigning to the fact that he was trapped. In a dead end. Martha put out a hand, about to rush towards them, But the Doctor caught it.

He addressed their turned backs. "Hello. I think it would be a really good idea if you turned around, or, ooohhh..... you don't want to know what will happen."

They both turned. "What will happen?" Farina barked.

"You'll find out."

They crouched low, more animal, more _ferarl_ than before.

"So!" Said the Doctor. "You guys thought that it would be a good idea to kill the space station's receptionist! Why?"

They both laughed, reminding Martha of the messy, beastly laughs of hyenas. "Why kill her? It's obvious. It's staring you right in the face!"

"What? No it's not." He said, frowning. "Tell me!"

They just laughed. "You think you're so clever, Doctor. But you can't even work out a simple motive like that?"

As Martha watched their cruel faces, a sudden realisation flooded over her. Of course it was staring them in the face. One of the very first things Mosha had said to them...

"Alright, humour me." The Doctor was saying.

But Martha put her hand on his sleeve, causing him to look down at her, eyes piercing. She gulped. "Doctor. Mosha was telepathic."

"Yes!" Shrieked Farina. "And that little mongrel would, sooner or later, have looked into out minds and seen..._ everything_." She cackled. "Everything we planned to do! Bring down the space station, use for our own purposes. This is the first in a chain of MGAAI stations! One of the biggest places in the intergalactic entertainment business, and only the luckiest get to attend and play the aglaaic! Imagine the power... the huge significance that having control of this place would bring!"

The Doctor frowned at them, shrugging. "Well that's rubbish."

"Excuse me?"

"That's a rubbish motive. You wanted to own the space station?"

"No! Every two hundred and twenty-six MGAAI stations!"

"Hmmmm. And what are your real identities?"

"Like we would tell you that."

"So why are you telling us your master plan, then?" Martha spoke up, trying to sound confident but shaking inside. "I mean, in the movies and stuff, the evil villain never tells anyone his evil plan unless they're going to kill..." She trailed off, her face falling. A horrible feeling was lodging itself in her gut. "Oh."

They seemed to find this hilarious.

"Oi!" He shouted, keeping his distance. "Didn't I tell you that you didn't want to even _know_ what was going to happen if you didn't do as we said?"

They looked up.

Martha nudged him. "What are you talking about?" She asked through clenched teeth. "What's going to happen?"

"Nothing." He said. "That was a bluff, Martha. A clever bluff to stop them from killing anyone. But now they've heard you say that, it's all go. Oh, here we go-"

The Lord and Lady flashed forward with surprising speed, almost blurs, and Martha jumped back, even though they were advancing away from her, not towards her. She watched, her mouth falling open, as she saw Gilius, defenceless. They were heading for him.

The Doctor began to run forward too, faster than she'd ever seen him before. Martha half gasped in a kind of, _Oh my God the Doctor looks very, very attractive when he's moving so fast_ kind of way, but also a _No! He's going to get himself killed_- kind of way, and before she had even realised what her brain was doing, she was moving too, after him.

The Lord and Lady were upon Gilius now, and Martha couldn't quite make out what they were doing, but it didn't look like they wanted Gilius to enjoy it. And then _bam_, the Doctor slammed into all three of them, and sent Embreith spinning off to the right, almost knocking into Martha. She dodged him just in time by throwing herself to the left, gasping.

The Doctor was trying to hold Farina off, scrabbling and pushing her away, shouting at Gilius to run. However, Gilius's arm was still in the grip of Farina. Whoever Lady Farina Kramisha Wotnot was, if that was even her real name, she was very, very strong.

Martha's head snapped around. Lord Embreith was running at her, and what scared her most of all- the knife. Long and glinting and razor-sharp and striking fear into her in every way that it possibly could. Now, Martha was used to knives and cutting skin and everything that would normally make girls her age squirm, because of her experience at the hospital, yet again. But _this_- this knife was intending to kill. And she realised almost too late that she needed to run. For. Her. Life.

Martha ducked into a crouch, improvising, and, yelling, pushed Embreith over, smacking into his legs. Then she scrambled up as fast as possible to avoid the knife and run over to assist the Doctor. Martha reached Gilius, and grabbed his other wrist, pulling with all her might to try and get him free. But she'd forgotten how fast Embreith was. He had a hold around her neck in under ten seconds, and she screamed, kicking and kicking as he pulled her backwards, heels scraping against the ground.

Gilius was finally free, because of the fact that Martha had still been holding onto Gilius while she was being tugged back. The Doctor was now grappling with Farina full-on, grimacing at her strength. Martha saw his strained expression and had a strange, new lease of life, pulling on Embreith's grip and staggering away, breathing hard, turning just in time to duck under him as he jumped for her. He flew clean over her crouched body and landed some three metres behind her.

"Martha!" The Doctor shouted, his voice strained, his breath rapid. "Get out, hide-" That was all he could manage.

Martha knew that staying would make it worse, and she knew that if she got away, she could come back to help when she was in a better position. If she stayed, she and Gilius would most likely end up being killed, along with the Doctor. Although it caused her a ripping sensation inside, Martha grabbed Gilius and began to run, pulling him along. Out through the door which they'd just come through, along the corridor, doors flashing by on either side of them.

Lord Embreith's footfalls could be heard close behind them, advancing every second... She kept taking turns, keeping a mental note of the way she'd come in her head, panting more and more each moment. And she only realised far too late that she hadn't heard Embreith getting far too close behind her. A hand slipped over her mouth, and she was pulled back, Gilius being ripped from her grip. The hand was hot, sweaty, but like iron. She scrabbled at it, and scratched, but her fingers only got redder from exertion, and the hand didn't budge. Before too long, everything was black.

**

Martha awoke to a soft, gentle hand feeling her forehead, and opened her eyes, seeing two brown orbs staring at her. The Doctor? Yes, she realised, as the face came into focus, a sight well welcomed by her mind after almost being suffocated to death. She felt lighter, much more at ease. Almost happy, for a moment. But then-

She sat up, quickly, her eyes suddenly wide. "Gilius...? Where...?" And something else came into focus just beyond the Doctor. A body, bright pink, lying slumped, something red staining it's natural colour like a plague. Martha's lightness evaporated before she'd even had the time to embrace it properly. She felt as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders yet again.

The Doctor shifted slightly so that his skinny frame obscured Gilius' body.

"I got here too late." The Doctor sighed. "Way too late." He was frowning, his brow knitted, in a dark, quiet mood. But then she didn't blame him.

"Hey." she said softly, reaching out and laying a hand on his arm. "You did the best you could. And it was damn good, too. I would probably be dead-" She frowned, remembering a very important aspect. "What happened to Embreith? And Farina?"

"Gone." He said.

"Gone? Where?"

"I dunno, just gone. As gone as gone things."

"But what did you do?"

"Managed to shake off Farina, ran to you as fast as possible, and told Embreith that I'd killed his beloved Farina. And he ran off. Back to the other corridor, I presume. But they won't be there any more. They'll be... like I said. Gone."

Martha put a hand to her swirling head as the Doctor pulled her to her feet. "But where? Still on the space station?"

"Yes. No one can teleport off once the game has begun, until they reach the clue, which acts as a kind of... you know the port keys in Harry Potter? You touch them and disappear to the next location."

"OK."

"And there's only five minutes left of game time."

Martha's eyes widened. "Five _minutes_?" She whispered. And her head still hurt.

"Yep. Which is why we should probably start moving. Are you feeling alright for a spot of running, Miss Jones?"

Martha sighed and put her hand back up to her head. "If I fall over and die, it's your fault."

They grabbed hands, and were off.

**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and as always, reviews are amazing! **

"**Alright, it's a Jammy dodger, but I was promised tea!" Just had to put that in, because it was by far the best part of last night's episode. :)**


	19. Work Faster!

Martha and the Doctor pushed through a door, and Martha grinned despite the situation, catching her breath. They were back in a place that they'd visited before any of this had happened. She remembered being happy here. Looking forward to new adventures, to the aglaaic... gazing in wonderment at the view. The space station, a complex maze of corridors, almost like the branches of a tree, except clunky and metallic. And the stars, framing the whole thing. The viewing platform with the translucent map.

She could guess at a vague reason to why they were here. But knew it was definitely something to do with the map. They hadn't come for the view, this time.

"Right." The Doctor said, reaching for his sonic. "Time to open the map again."

But Martha was already at the bubble of air which surrounded the platform, laying her hand on it defiantly.

His brow creased, seeing her hand. "Martha..."

"Come on! You'll have to find the right setting on the sonic and everything, otherwise!"

"But-"

"Oh, just come on, will you?" She snapped.

He gulped, not daring to oppose the might that was Martha Jones when she was angry. And stressed out a little bit, too. Three and a half minutes until elimination, by his internal clock. "Right." He placed his hand over Martha's, and closed his eyes, gently moving their hands across the bubble, the surface feeling like smooth, hard water to Martha's palm. And the feel of the Doctor's hand on hers was very nice, too. The butterflies which had been starting to flap in her stomach were whipped up in a tornado, and then blown away as the Doctor took his hand back, and the map appeared on the bubble. He stepped away.

"Okay!" _Now_ he whipped out the sonic. "This would have been cheating, before the whole murder thing, but now... I don't think it's an issue, do you?" He said very fast.

Martha nodded. "So... what exactly are you doing?"

"Need to scan for signs of life... and clues." He bit his lip, his eyes latching onto the map, his fingers twiddling the sonic screwdriver's settings and then pushing down on it, the buzz instantaneous. It was a sound that Martha's ears welcomed. It seemed so normal to her amongst all the chaos.

Somewhere in the Doctor's mind, he could feel the seconds tick away. _Three more minutes..._ a red dot appeared on the map, in a room off to the right, blipping and then slipping out of sight repeatedly. "That's the clue."

"As simple as that?"

"Yeah. But the question is..." He fiddled with the sonic a bit more, frowning.

Martha moved closer, studying his face, which was etched with worry. "What?"

He shook the sonic suddenly, growling at it. "Come on! Work faster!" He snapped, banging it on his hand.

"We still have a few minutes, Doctor." Martha reassured.

"I know, I know, Martha!" He snapped. "But I don't know if that'll be enough!"

The sonic screwdriver was working again, and he buzzed the translucent map again, the liquid-like surface rippling.

Two blue dots appeared.

And the dots were moving.

And they were about two short corridors away from the blipping red dot that was the clue, and heading directly for it.

"That's them. The blue dots."

"Farina and Embreith?"

The Doctor nodded.

Martha and the Doctor looked at each other for a second that felt like an hour.

And then they ran.

**

**It's short. I know! But I felt that I should end it there, you know? Anyway, review please, as always. It's much appreciated, and really, it is verryy easy. Thanks x**


	20. Memflux

"But why wouldn't Farina just teleport?" Martha gushed as they practically flew down the corridor, everything rushing past her face in a blur. The only thing that was in focus was the Doctor, because he was moving at the same speed as her.

She could feel the breeze in her hair and clothes, and although her legs were getting quite tired, she knew she had to keep going. No stopping, now. Or elimination was imminent for them all.

"Embreith!" The Doctor replied in a loud voice. "She can't reach the clue and teleport away before him, because then he would be left behind. And I guess she didn't have the patience to teleport ahead and wait for him-" The Doctor explained, his breathing control perfect, but still with a note of concern in his voice. He'd memorised the directions in his head, and hoped that in their rush they were taking all the right turns.

"But-" Martha had to shout because of the amount of air force caused by their running. "They're supposed to want to take over the ship! Isn't getting whisked away by the clue kind of ruining the whole plan?"

"Not really." They zoomed around a corner. "There are still two hundred and twenty-five more ships. And if they get off of this one, we'll all be eliminated, and no one will know that they ever killed anyone, will they? They'll just try to take over the next one!"

_Two minutes left_. They ran. Getting faster and more exhausted every second, but determined eyes shining out from both of them. Doors, rooms, flew past, and soon enough Martha felt like collapsing, but the Doctor continued to pull her along.

Then, there they were: Farina and Embreith just turning a corner ahead of them. This just spurred Martha and the Doctor on.

Martha narrowed her eyes, forcing her body to work on. _Life and death..._ she thought, each step like a dull bolt of pain through her body. _Life and death. Keep going..._They turned the corner, and were advancing on Embreith and Farina fast, who had reached a door ahead of them.

"The clue room!" The Doctor's voice was strained, and the next few moments seemed to go in slow motion for Martha. It was like a cliché film, with the leaping forward, arms stretched out, desperately trying to stop the evil pair from entering the room...

Too late.

The Lord and Lady opened the door and burst into the clue room as the Doctor and Martha fell short a few paces behind them, scrambling up, breathing hard, and with one last final effort, slipping into the room with the other pair.

Martha was aware of several moments of silence and stillness. Her body was screaming at her for all the exertion, her body rocked with gasping breaths, and her vision was slightly blurred for a few moments. She blinked hard.

And looked up, her mouth falling open in wonderment.

In front of the four, stretching up to the ceiling, was a shimmering blue wall. It was like the air bubble on the viewing platform in some ways, not quite liquid, not quite solid, not quite gas, but a flowing thick layer of blue. However, it was far more spectacular. It shimmered in the dull space station light, seeming somehow imposing but also welcoming. It was calling Martha towards it...

And through it, a blurred room.

And a cabinet, one of the drawers slightly open. Was the clue inside it? Martha frowned. What even_ was_ the clue? Martha and the Doctor stayed by the door, watching Farina and Embreith.

The Lord and Lady didn't seem to be looking at either Martha or the Doctor, but were inching towards the wall of shimmering blue, as if there was a physical, gravitational pull which was attracting them to it.

It was lulling the evil aliens into a calmer state of mind, and Martha watched them, eyes wide. Her body was still tense, she was trying not to think about what would happen if they turned on her and the Doctor, but it was still very strange to watch these violent, power-hungry aliens become to quiet... so...entranced. Her and the Doctor were taking care to be careful, making no sudden movements as they inched closer together so that they could talk.

"What is that wall?" Martha whispered, so quiet that the Doctor had to lip-read.

"Unless I'm mistaken, it's a Memflux wall. Walk through it, the last two hours of your life get erased from your memory." His voice was softer than Rose petals.

Martha looked at the pair, edging nearer to the wall every second."Do they know that?"

"I don't think so."

"So when they get through, they're going to forget everything?"

"Only two hours of everything."

"But two hours is enough. They won't remember what they're there for."

"They might. Judging by their nature, they've probably been studying how MGAAI games work."

"So they could still get the clue. What do we do?"

"No time to go back to the TARDIS. Even if we did, we wouldn't know where the next MGAAI base is. Could all be a bit of a wild goose chase."

The Lord and Lady were centimetres away from the wall, and Martha knew that if they stepped through, all could be lost. Her heart beat fast, her mind straining to find a solution. If she called out, who knew what they would do to her...

"Hey!" She did it anyway, to an incredulous look from the Doctor. "You really don't want to go through there! Memflux!"

Their head's snapped around, their eyes wide, glaring at her.

She faltered. "You know- what Memflux is, don't you?"

They continued to regard her with animal distaste.

"All your memories gone if you step through." OK, so it was only two hours of your memories, but so what? She wasn't _changing_ the truth, she was _stretching _it.

They cocked their heads to one side. "You're lying."

"No." The Doctor said, calm, calculated. "What else would it be? That's part of the aglaaic. Do you walk through, forget everything but still have a chance of opening the cabinet and happening on the clue, or do you stay here? Keep your memories, and risk elimination?"

The wall shimmered, teasing, playing with them. It was as if it had a personality. Sitting there, waiting for someone to make a decision about it, decide that it was safe, and then spring on them at the last moment and wipe their minds as they stepped through.

Embreith growled. "You're lying. Of course you are." His eyes were narrowed, though, as if he was unsure.

Farina was sceptical. "Why should we believe you? You just want us to stay here, never reach the clue."

"Do you think we're bluffing?" The Doctor asked. "Look at our faces."

Farina and Embreith were stuck. Silence slipped through the air, stretching out the seconds.

"_60 seconds_." The Doctor said to the whole room. "Impossible decisions, impossible decisions..."

Martha looked up at him, her eyes scared. He seemed to have a plan, but it wasn't a good one. Keeping them all in here to face elimination wasn't really a victory, was it? There was only one thing for it.

"Doctor..." She said to him. "We need to go through the Memflux first." She was perfectly aware that Farina and Embreith could hear her. But it didn't matter. What else could she do? "Could your mind survive a Memflux?"

"It'd probably erase about an hour of my memories." He said, his eyes on hers.

Martha gasped, cutting it off short. "That's enough, isn't it?"

They looked at each other. They looked at the wall. They looked at Farina and Embreith, stuck for ideas, not knowing which way to move.

Then a thought exploded into Martha's head. Something she needed to do, something which was so important to her mind, that she couldn't miss this opportunity. It was almost as if this moment had been specially sculpted, just for her. And the Doctor. And neither of them would remember, but that didn't matter. It had been hanging over her for this entire trip, somehow.

Martha turned to him, and, her heart going into complete overdrive, gently pulled him to her by the collar of his shirt, pressing their lips together. At first it was a shock, the Doctor's body tense, her's the same, but after a few moments, he relaxed, twining his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, knowing her motive. Their lips moved together, setting off jets of electricity which fired through Martha. She moved her hands up to his hair, which she had longed for a long time to run her hands through. He made the kiss deeper, more intense, and for a few moments they just stayed there, Martha knowing with every new jolt of electricity that she wouldn't remember a thing about this. He knew too, and although he was saddened by that, he knew that it would only cause trouble if the kiss stayed in their memories.

They finally broke apart, and the room, the blue wall, were a shock after the warmth and tingle of the Doctor's lips. But they had no time to stare into each other's eyes and be happy. The Doctor grabbed Martha's hand, and pulled her towards the wall at breakneck speed. _Twenty seconds..._

Farina and Embreith were still there, by the wall, staring at the Doctor and Martha with a mixture of disgust, anger, and confused fear as they ran. Martha grinned, savouring the moment, knowing that in a few seconds, she would be the same as she'd been two hours ago, not remembering any of her experiences... But she'd had a good trip, overall.. Hold onto that in the last few seconds... They were a pace away from the wall...

The next few moments happened very, very fast.

Farina snarled, her body darting forward, her hair swirling around her face like Medusa.

Martha tried to skid to a stop, to keep away from her, her face falling.

She was too late.

Farina crashed into her, knocking her backwards, calling out to Embreith.

The Doctor had already slammed through the wall of shimmering blue before even his quick brain could register what had happened.

And Embreith had followed.

Martha gasped, her face screwing up as her and Farina flew through the air, crashing up against the closed door of the room. She kicked out to no avail, as Farina karate chopped her left wrist, causing pain to shoot through her, her body to writhe. The Lady seemed to enjoy the crunch of Martha's bones, and she pushed down more slowly, grinning. Martha refrained from screaming with every fibre in her, as the woman leapt up, and was through the wall after the Doctor and Embreith, leaving her on the floor, shuddering with pain.

And through the wall, Martha could see the Doctor slam into the cabinet with the force that Embreith had just thrown him. And then they all disappeared in a flash. So...the cabinet was the clue?

The shimmer of the wall faded, as it slowly became opaque, sealing her off.

The realisation of the wall having sealed flashed through her mind, just a few seconds before red lights began to shoot through the room, matching her pain. _No. _

_No._

Time was up.

Robot woman spoke. "_The aglaaic has ended. All exits on board have been sealed. Please prepare yourself for elimination._"

**

**A/N: I really hope that this chapter wasn't a fail. I've kind of been writing so much that I've lost track of what's good and what 's just a load of waffling. Anyway, please review!**

**p.s. I am sooo looking forward to Doctor Who tonight! The weeping angels return... let's see if they're scarier than last time...**


	21. Black Hole Suction Does Not Sound Good

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. School work, exam revision. I hope you enjoy...**

The ground beneath Martha's body was moving, shuddering, the vibrations coming from somewhere deep within the space station, as if it was angry. As if it was a giant beast, awakening from a deep sleep.

The room in front of Martha was spinning, almost spiralling out of control, and with every aching shriek of pain which emanated from her arm, her mind became a little fuzzier. Tears came to her eyes, which could no longer see. "Doctor..." She managed a whisper. She screwed up her face as the pain in her wrist worsened, and she clutched it, praying for the pain to stop shocking through her, for the room to stop shaking her up as if she was a milkshake. _What could she do?_ Her spinning head wasn't something she could control. She tried to hang on to shreds of consciousness, but with a deep pang she realised that they were too far away. All she could feel was her eyes, wet and stinging with tears, that feeling of moving, being slid around on the floor by the shaking station, knowing that there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop her from smacking into a wall and being killed. And her pain. The never ending, terrible, splitting pain.

"_It is hoped that you have enjoyed your time competing in the MGAAI's first challenge. Please prepare for inter-black hole suction._" Robot woman's voice cut through Martha's vision like a wasp sting, clearing her head with a sharp pain, and juddering her vision intoexistence again.

Everything was still shaking around. But at least Martha could see the door handle. She groaned, her whole body screaming at her to lie back down and just die, but she grabbed onto the handle with a shuddering hand, and jammed it down, almost dragging on it. Then she pulled, and the door swung open, revealing the corridor, now completely on fire with red flashing lights. Martha's heart rate picked up.

The station rocked like a boat on a stormy sea, and Martha fell flat on her back, hearing a horrible thud, and feeling it miliseconds later. She groaned in effort, pulling herself up, still cradling her arm. She screwed up her face in effort as she began to stumble down the corridor. When she tried to break into a run, she stopped abruptly with a resounding swear at the pain shooting through her arm. Her angry voice ricocheted off of the walls and ceiling, crashing into her again, as she tried desperately to cover ground, heading in what she hoped was the direction of the TARDIS. -But even if she was going in the right direction, how long before-

"_Repeat: Please prepare for inter-black hole suction._"

_Inter-black hole suction_, to Martha's mind, no matter how confused and tortured it was, did not sound like a good thing. She fought back tears as she continued to drag herself down the corridor, dust beginning to cloud from new cracks in the ceiling. She noticed that her once green top was now almost completely unrecognisable: grey and dirty and torn. Funny the things you notice when you're about to die.

_About to die._

A few steps in front, a terrible tearing noise sounded, and a moment later, a collosal chunk of the ceiling exploded free, crashing to the ground and sending out shock waves of dust which competed with the shock waves from the collision. The dust flew into Martha's eyes and mouth, and she coughed, her body desperately trying to rid itself of the debris. The path in front of her was slowly clearing, and there was a chance that she could drag herself over the fallen patch of ceiling. She attempted it at first with many groans and grunts and shrieks as she fell back down, pain splitting her arm. But finally she managed to get to the top of the pile of debris.

"_Repeat: please prepare for inter-black hole suction_"

Something huge and heavy collided with Martha's shoulder, falling from the corridor above, knocking her flat, a sharp pain tearing through her face. Another scar to add to her growing collection. She struggled to breathe through all the dust, as she turned to see what had fallen on her.

Her struggling breath caught.

Tears came to her eyes, clearing them of dust.

Shattered glass was scattered far, and at the centre, Octupulon. His robotic base smashed to smithereens. His purple eyes fluttered, his tentacles twitched, and he saw Martha in the corner of his eye. He croaked, and Martha knelt down, clutching one of his tentacles, as he struggled to breathe without his robotic support.

"Octu-" Martha couldn't deny that whatever she'd though he couldn't do, she'd become fond of Octupulon. He was a good man (octopus), and he'd never made snap judgements. Never come to unfair conclusions. Always been the meek, nervous, helpful one. Martha knew that whatever octopuses couldn't do, that, in her book, they could always be kind. And now he was dying. Nearly dead.

Martha's eyes clouded with even more tears, which blurred Octupulon into a purple mass, red lights flashing off of his body. She tightened her grip on his tentacle, and she swore she could feel him squeeze back. Then his eyes closed, and he was still.

Sirens wailed in Martha's ears, and crumbling walls threatened to crush her, but her being was filled with anger. She stood, almost calm. She set her jaw, grimly. She began to battle on, chunks of ceiling missing her by inches, the sirens fading to background noise, probably deafening her.

"Doctor..."

She needed to get to him. -Where was the next MGAAI base? She didn't know. -Would the files say? The ones in the reception drawer? Martha's whole world was turned upside down suddenly, as her body was flung from the floor, smacking into the ceiling and rolling her around, bits of wall flying around her. The ceiling became the floor, and she dragged herself up, astonished that she was still breathing.

Time, for Martha, seemed to warp, then. She was inside her own little bubble, battling on and on, her body taking more and more pain, until she learned to block it out, and just use sight and sound.

"_Repeat: Please prepare for inter-black hole suction. Counting down: in twenty, nineteen, eighteen.._"

Martha scrabbled over pieced of ceiling, alight with the red lights of sirens. The sirens had turned into mocking laughs. Or at least, Martha's mind had warped them into that. They were cackling at her, the poor little human girl, trapped on space station, going to die...

She gritted her teeth, and, somewhen in the next few seconds, she was scrabbling at the doors of the TARDIS, arriving back in the now unrecognisable reception room. She thought she could see the leg of a desk somewhere in there, but she didn't know for sure.

The TARDIS key.... she pushed her unwounded hand into her jacket, and grasped the small piece of metal, jammed it into the lock, and twisted. Within a matter of seconds, the door was open, and Martha was pushed into the TARDIS, her body scraping against the metal gangway, the doors swinging shut of their own accord behind her, with a boom. The TARDIS was protecting her, for now at least.

She could still hear the banging and crashing outside, and, straining with every muscle in her body she staggered to the controls, and slumped across them, hitting them with all her remaining strength, pushing every button, pulling every lever as if trying to rip them off. If she hadn't been so weak, she would have savaged them by now.

"Take off! Go on! Take off!" She screamed.

Nothing was happening.

"I don't know how to fly you! Will you just leave? You're going to die, _I'm_ going to die- Go on! Follow the Doctor!"

Still nothing.

Martha screamed in frustration, and turned and slumped against the controls. Maybe the TARDIS would survive. Although she did have her doubts- the words _black_ _hole_ didn't sound survivable. At all.

And then Martha had an idea.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, and as always I'd love love love a review. Thanks to all my regular reviewers :) I love you guys.**

**Now, I should really be doing revision, so I'm gonna quickly do some advertising, and then I'll be gone. I've started another story, _The Childhood Drawer._ Synopsis: Amy and the Doctor come to Leadworth because of some strange alien signals, and Amy bumps into someone who she hasn't seen for years. Her childhood drawer opens, and secrets are revealed. And if you want to know what "her childhood drawer" is, and also what a Fraglashian might be, then you can read it. If you want.**

**So, that's my advertising done :)**

**Thanks for reading, again. x**


	22. The Next Base?

**A/N: Oh my God. I'm am so, so sorry for not updating MGAAI for like three months. I've been places, y'know? I spent a week in Italy with my choir to perform in places. And yeah, it was pretty awesome. We went to Tuscany, very Italian, very ice-creamy, pizza-ish, and the like. And the Italian people seemed to like our performing. At least they didn't throw food at us or anything. ** **I should probably warn you now to skip this bit if you don't want to hear me ramble on about my misadventures.**

**Then immediately afterwards I spent some time in Devon doing a school activity week thing. Have any of you guys ever been tunnelling? Because I swear, those tunnels were so small and claustrophobic it was ridiculous. The only thing that kept me sane was... actually, I don't know what it was. I was still pretty insane by the time I got out of those tunnels. Although I'm proud to say that I did it without feeling scared. XD.**

**It's also been my birthday (yay!) I got a new phone and was hanging out with family and friends for a while. -AND. ****And I've been stalked by a gang of self-christened chavs. Mainly because my friend had pink hair.**

**And I've been watching Sherlock on BBC1 lately, written by Stephen Moffatt. Loveitloveitloveit and Benedict Cumber-wotsit is so perfect. As Sherlock Holmes, I mean. (cough). I swear he looks like a cat. **

**Okay. I think I'm done. I could go into more detail on the chav incident, but I don't want to make the A/N into a short story. Although I think I already have. If anyone actually read all of that, and is still with me, please say so if you review. I LOVE YOU. OK, sorry. Here's the chapter.**

Martha turned back to the control panel, her eyes skimming it, her heart thumping. And she spotted it. A small square panel, attached to the controls with a wire, buzzing with green energy. This _had _to be it, Martha reasoned. Was there anything else here that looked like it? No.

She picked it up, held it up to the light, took a breath.

_Oh, damn it, Martha, you don't have time for this!_

Martha pressed the panel against her lips, hoping against hope that there was still some DNA left over from the kiss. She knew it was a long shot. A _very_ long shot. But there was no other choice. The panel glowed red, illuminating her face, illuminating her slowly spreading smile. That had to mean something. Martha placed the panel back down where it had come from, and prayed that the DNA would do its job.

"Take me to the Doctor." She whispered, and she heard the engines reboot. The control room juddered, like the beginning of an earthquake, but the feeling was so normal to her now that it was a reflex reaction to grab the side of the console in exactly the right place so that she wouldn't fall over. The huge blue light in the middle of the mushroom of controls began to slide up and down, and Martha grinned, the familiar sound of the TARDIS taking off echoing in her ears.

Everything was going to be OK.

The Doctor felt something hard, with a little bit of give in it, wham into his knees and hands. He could see nothing but blackness, but after a moment he realised that that was because his eyes were closed. He smiled to himself, opening them slowly.

A field. Green trees, grass, a fresh, summer breeze ruffling his hair, a complete contrast to the stuffy, blue-lighted corridors and rooms he had been in moments before. -And that raised another question. How had got from there to here? Martha hadn't yet solved the murder- he hadn't yet had enough time to help her, to secure his own facts. He frowned, and was then distracted by the sky, which was a fantastic shade of reddish-pink, two moons, the colour of lemons, shining out bright. A city was a mere cardboard-cut-out, miles away.

And then the Doctor spotted Lady Farina and Lord Embreith, not three metres away from him. And beside them, a cabinet, lying on its side, smoke hissing and spiralling from it. The Doctor raised his eyebrows quizzically at his companions, confused.

They shrugged back at him. "Do you know where we are?" the Lady asked.

"Not a clue." The Doctor scratched the back of his head. "Somewhere with two moons and a pink sky. Narrows it down."

"The last thing I remember was hearing about that poor girl's murder." Lord Embreith started.

"Doesn't matter-" The Doctor snapped.

Embreith looked startled and started to mutter something about "in the good old days..."

"Hush," the Doctor told him. "I'm trying to think of how we could have gotten here. Someone must have teleported us, used a memory-erasing device. _Yes._ But what's-" He pointed. "What's that strange cabinet doing there? Unless..." The Doctor's face dropped as images flashed through his brain. _Embreith and Farina, trying to kill him and his companions. Waking an unconscious Martha. Racing towards the last clue. Martha _kissing _him. He took a moment to wonder what she had done that for- and then remembered the Memflux wall, rather ironically. And the cabinet- the clue!_

The Doctor emerged from his reverie hoping that he hadn't given away any signs of discontent. These two must still have a huge chunk of their memory erased. They didn't have a clue that they'd been found out yet. Ha! The Doctor pointed over Embreith's shoulder.

"Hey! Whassat?" He cried, putting on a face of horror. As Embreith and Farina turned, the Doctor whipped out his screwdriver and elegantly switched the frequency to high, jamming one hand over his ear. The other two sunk to their knees, their faces contorted with pain at the sound of the screwdriver. Another minute, and they were out. The Doctor cut off the buzzing with a grin.

"That should do for twenty minutes."

He stared at the cabinet. He frowned. The top drawer, which had before been slightly open, had now closed and seemingly sealed itself. He stared at his sonic screwdriver, and then started forwards, his arm outstretched, and reached the cabinet, crouching down and buzzing the screwdriver at it, changing the setting to lock-opening. He heard something click inside it, and reached out to open the top drawer, but stopped.

He heard a sound. A sound he liked. A rasping whirr of ancient machinery, slipping through the fabric of time. And then the TARDIS appeared, a little over to his left, underneath a large tree. The door squeaked open, and out stepped Martha. -A Martha who, at first, the Doctor didn't recognise. She was covered in dust, burns, scratches, her clothes were torn. There was a desperate look on her face, even as she began to move towards him.

The Doctor stood and began to move towards Martha. They met in the middle, Martha clinging to the Doctor as if for dear life, the Doctor hugging her in gratitude, happiness. She'd escaped the space station, brought the TARDIS to him. Now more than ever, the Doctor knew that Martha was so much more than worthy of being his companion. And she was brilliant.

Martha hugged the Doctor for all she was worth. After all, she had thought she was never going to see him again whilst trapped in that space station. She pressed her face into his jacket, thanking the world that he wouldn't remember the kiss.

She pulled back.

"Martha!" He said, his face alight with joy.

"Doctor." Martha replied, happily. "I brought you the TARDIS."

The Doctor laughed. "Safe and sound."

She paused. "Do you- I mean- when do you remember up to?"

"I know that these two here-" He jerked his hand over his shoulder towards the Lord and Lady, "Are guilty. I know that there was a cabinet which we all somehow managed to touch at the same time which transported us here. Which I assume is the next MGAAI base."

"Anything else?" Martha asked, tentatively, and the Doctor knew she meant the kiss.

"Yes." He said, looking hard into her eyes.

Martha's heart leapt. _Oh no. He_ did_ remember it. _

"I remember that Gilius is dead. And that's all."

Martha, whilst being sad, gave a little sigh of thanks. And then it came crashing down on her that everyone on board that space station save her, the Doctor and the Lord and Lady was dead.

"Doctor, there was some kind of inter-black hole... suction-ish- _thing_." She told him. "All those guests are dead."

He looked at the sky in silence for a moment, the breeze ruffling his hair. She pushed her own hair out of her face. Then she moved forward to hug him once more.

He returned the hug, gently, this time, then moved away, turning to face the TARDIS. Then he started, and turned back to her. "Need your phone."

"What?- Why?"

"Quick call to the Shadow proclamation, tell them the location of those two-" He gestured again to the Lord and Lady. "They'll send some Judoon down to arrest them, but that'll take ten minutes. We'll be long gone."

Martha nodded and felt around in her pocket for her phone. Amazingly, it was undamaged. She tossed it to him, grinning. "Whatever you did to that phone, you've made it invincible, too."

He winked, and dialled in a number.

While he was jabbering away to some member of the shadow proclamation, Martha turned towards the cabinet. Stepping over the bodies of the Lord and Lady, she moved towards it, squinting, and reached out for the top drawer. She pulled it open, and her eyes widened. "Oh, my..."


	23. Epilogue

The inside was impossibly big. It was its own TARDIS. How was that even...?- Martha couldn't speak. So there was another dimension in there. And, sitting at the bottom of the room, or _cell_, that was the top drawer of the cabinet, was Gilius.

He looked up at the shaft of light coming through from above. He blinked, his eyebrows raised, the look of dejection falling from his face. "Martha?" He was actually smiling. "I thought they'd killed you!"

"I- no. Gilius." Martha was lost for words. Finally, she just called, "Doctor!" Over her shoulder, where the Doctor was just hanging up. "Doctor! You need to see this!"

He rushed over. "What- what? What is it?" He peered over the edge of the cabinet, and blanched. "How did they- Gilius! What are you doing in there, old friend?"

He chuckled slowly, as if it was a bit of an effort. "Help me out, Doctor, and I'll tell you."

After a lot of reaching down and pulling out, Gilius stood before them, breathing hard, his bright pink skin slightly more pallid than Martha remembered it. Although, that was probably what you got when you spent who knows how long in a cell. In a cabinet.

"I really didn't think anyone was going to find me." He gushed. "Or at least, that if anyone did, they'd kill me."

"Well Gilius. Here we are, and we're not going to kill you, I can guarantee. Although, I did think that you were already dead."

"Really?" He frowned. "Well, that makes sense. I suppose after I mysteriously disappeared, someone would have assumed something."

"But you didn't mysteriously disappear." Martha said. "I saw you- they were trying to kill you. And then they did- Didn't they, Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded. "Right before my eyes."

Martha nodded. "I-" She swallowed. "I saw your body."

Gilius pulled a face. "Yuck. Well. That wasn't me. I don't ever remember being dead."

"Then what _do_ you remember?"

"I remember being kidnapped."

Martha frowned. "By who? Why?"

"By the robotic-woman."

Martha blanched. "I though that thing was just a voice."

"Apparently not." Gilius said. "I saw her. She came up behind me, just after you told me to run, Martha. She scanned me, took a DNA sample, and then she must have knocked me out. Then I woke up in there."

"Blimey." The Doctor said. "Peculiar stuff."

"But why did she do it?" Martha asked. "That's one of the most random things I've ever heard- and trust me, gallivanting around with the Doctor, I've heard some pretty random things-"

"I know why." The Doctor told them. "She was protecting the game host. The host shouldn't be allowed to die. That would be a sign that things had got out of hand."

"Things _were_ out of hand."

"Yes. But the robot- woman didn't know that much. She knew that Gilius was in danger, though, and so scanned him, took DNA, made an exact replica so that he could take Gilius' place whilst she locked him safely away in the clue room."

Martha frowned. "I don't get it. So- Gilius was the clue? Or was he replacing something?"

"I think he has the clue." The Doctor smiled. "I think it's in his pocket."

"You've got me." Gilius said, reaching for his pocket.

But before he could pull his hand out, there was a buzz in the air, and then, in a flash, the Judoon appeared a few metres away.

"Ohmigod!" Martha exclaimed, jumping out of her skin. "The Judoon."

The Doctor grinned. "We can't be here. -Are you coming with us, Gilius?"

Gilius paused. "This lot need evidence that these two are guilty. I can give them that."

The Doctor nodded, and moved in to quickly hug his friend. Martha followed suit, pecking Gilius on the cheek as well. "Thank you, Gilius."

"Anything for you, Doctor, Martha." Gilius smiled. "Good bye!"

"Good bye!" Martha and the doctor chorused, waving as they ran to the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the door, and stood with one foot out, Martha beside him. "See you soon!"

Gilius waved, as the Judoon got nearer. One of them clocked the Doctor and the TARDIS, and cried, "Mo Ho Go-Fo Ho Do Foppa-Jo Gnk Po! Jappa Hoo Bo!"

"That doesn't sound good." The Doctor observed. "The Judoon never liked me." And he ducked into the TARDIS, closely followed by Martha Jones.

The Judoon marched towards the blue box, but it was already vanishing.

Gilius smiled.

"So we're never going to find out what the clue was."

The Doctor leaned back on the console, a pinging sound coming from somewhere within the mechanism. "Nope." He shrugged. "But did we really want to?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"Maybe we'll see Gilius again one day."

"Maybe." He flicked a switch.

Martha smiled. "Whatever. Maybe it's better this way. I mean, seeing another clue would only set us off again, right? We'd be trying to work out the next MGAAI game, wouldn't we?"

The Doctor grinned. "You know us too well." And then he turned, pointing at the scanner. "But-oh! Martha! Look at this, see the way that planet's being slowly pulled towards that other one?"

"The one with the two blue rings around it?"

"Yeah." He smiled, grabbing a lever. "That's where the twinning of Golias and Xym happens. Wanna be there?"

"On Golias or Xym?"

"Either. Your choice."

Martha grinned. She could tell that another kooky adventure was boiling up right around the corner.

"Xym."

The Doctor pulled the lever, and they both laughed as they were thrown forwards and the TARDIS began yet again shooting through space.

**The End.**

**A/N: Well Gosh. I'm actually sad to see this story end. Half of it I've been making up as I go along, half of it I've planned, and bits here and there were improvised, trying to fit around my plan and the ideas of the moment. I think that's my favourite way of writing.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who's stuck with it from the beginning, you know exactly who you are. :) Sorry for the massive gap before the last two chapters. And thanks. I'm gonna go back and edit the last chap now- not quite over for me yet haha.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading The MGAAI Murder. See you around. :P**


End file.
